Lo que el corazón ve
by LauCullen18
Summary: Bella Swan era la persona que más odiaba Edward Cullen. Ahora se le presenta la oportunidad de vengarse de ella y no dudará en usarla. Lo que no sabe es que esta apunto de ver lo que el corazón ve. Edward POV
1. Chapter 1

_**1.- Cara a cara**_

_**I would never love a women ´cause love and pain go hand and hand **_

_**And I can´t do it… again **_

Ahora estaba atrapado y sin salida. Me había opuesto rotundamente a la idea de que ella, trabajara para nosotros. En cima de que le estaban dando el puesto que originalmente era para Jane, su contratación implicaría toparme con ella todos los días de mi existencia, hasta que ella o yo renunciáramos a esto. Por supuesto ese no sería yo, ya llevaba mi muy respetable tiempo aquí como para tirarlo todo por la borda con su indeseable llegada. Mi mente despegaba hacia un lugar de frustración, no estaba prestando atención a la junta, ya estaba hecho, ella seria contratada esta misma tarde y aunque la odiaba, sabía que no era estúpida como para rechazar el puesto. Entonces mi mente sacó su lado maquiavélico y me plantee la idea de hacer que ella renunciara a esta empresa… lo sé, muy infantil pero en verdad no podía concebir un lugar, en especifico mi trabajo, en el que estuviera obligado a resistir su presencia.

Los sonidos de las sillas arrastrándose contra el piso de madera, me sacaron de golpe de mis planes y supe entonces que todo había acabo, estaría obligado a convivir con la única persona que odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, el ser más irritante en la faz de la tierra, la única capaz de sacarme de mis casillas… Isabella Swan.

Salimos todos los ejecutivos, yo incluido y la vi, inconscientemente forme en puños mis manos. Ella, en cuanto nos vio, se puso de pie y esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, mordió su labio inferior y sus manos jugaban entre sí torpemente, como me irritaban esos gestos de nerviosismo.

-Señorita Swan – llamo el jefe, el Sr. Aro Volturi, ella solo asintió – Me complace informarle que ha quedado usted contratada - ella ahogo un grito y su boca se ensancho, todos mis colegas le aplaudían, lo que ellos llamaban "talento" y yo solo rodee los ojos. – No pudimos haber contratado a alguien mejor para el puesto. – bufe, ¿Qué hay de Jane? Pensé, pareció como si ella hubiera notado mi coraje e inconformidad, pero se limito a agachar la cabeza.

No quería seguir estando allí, asique entre a mi oficina, pase las manos por mi cabello varias veces, sinónimo de estrés. Entonces tocaron a la puerta y debía de admitir que este era un pésimo momento para atender a cualquier persona. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más insistentes, camine a grandes pasos y abrí la puerta con algo de fuerza innecesaria.

-Wow, no creí que de verdad te fuera a afectar tanto que la hayan contratado – mi colega Jasper entro mientras hablaba y se recostó en el amplio sillón negro de cuero que adornaba mi oficina – creo que me equivoque.

-¿Y lo dudabas? – Pregunte con ironía – Sabes muy bien que la odio, aun no puedo creer que me traicionaras votado a su favor – no podía evitarlo, pero el coraje me quemaba la garganta y mi voz subió de tono.

-Cálmate, Edward, se que quieras a Jane para el puesto, pero tienes que admitirlo, nadie mejor que Bella para eso, además de que Jane encaja mas en el papel de modelo – Me reí con una falsa carcajada – es buena – admití – pero no brillante.

-Edward, tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para ganarle a la competencia y eso implica aguantarte tu odio hacia Bella, tendrá que ser así amigo, no por ella, por la empresa.

-Isabella, su nombre es Isabella y si, admito que tenemos que hacer todo por la empresa, pero no estoy seguro de cuanto podre aguantar con ella aquí.

-Todavía no la perdonas cierto, después de todos estos años, aun le guardas rencor – eso no fue una pregunta y sé que Jasper sabía muy bien lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Hable con voz calmada y triste, todo lo que Jasper había dicho, era cierto – Jamás le perdonare el daño que me hizo, me condenado a una soledad y un mundo lleno de burlas e inseguridades.

-Edward, éramos unos niños, teníamos quince años, ¿no crees que sería mejor olvidarlo y seguir adelante?

-Tú, jasper, tu más que nadie, sabes todo lo que llore por ella, no puedo solo pretender que nunca paso.

-No te pido eso Edward, solo que al menos trates de que esto no sea un campo de batalla, no solo ustedes dos harán que esto sea una tortura, si no que lo será para todos lo que trabajamos aquí.

-Jasper…

-Promételo, Edward, promete que intentarás que la presencia de Bella Swan no te saque de tus casillas.

-Lo prometo

Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cuando este se abrió, sentí mi garganta quemarse… Al diablo la promesa. Bella Swan: Hare de tu vida un infierno, justo como tú hiciste la mía.

_**HOLA!!**_

_**Nuevo fic, lo se jaja aun no termino mi otra historia y ya estoy de vuelta con esta, pero es una idea que ya traía rondando en la cabeza, espero las deje con ganas de mas!!**_

_**Espero sus reviews y me dicen si le continuo o la elimino!**_

_**Saludos ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Primer enfrentamiento

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia. Sorry por no aclararlo el primer cap.

_**Capitulo 2. **__**Primer enfrentamiento**_

_-Promételo, Edward, promete que intentarás que la presencia de Bella Swan no te saque de tus casillas._

_-Lo prometo_

_Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hacia el elevador y cuando este se abrió, sentí mi garganta quemarse… Al diablo la promesa. Bella Swan: Hare de tu vida un infierno, justo como tú hiciste la mía_.

Ella iba saliendo del elevador que Jasper y yo tendríamos que usar. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y una guerra de emociones se desato en mi interior. Era una belleza, lo admitía, pero su alma y corazón no lo eran.

Camine junto con Jasper y como era inevitable, nuestros brazos se rozaron. Su aroma me lleno de golpe, seguía siendo la misma exquisita esencia. Creo haberme quedado estático por un momento, porque sentí la un leve empujón en mi brazo, proyectado por mi amigo.

Gracias a dios el día había acabo y no deseaba estar ni un segundo más en la empresa, sabiendo que ella también estaba aquí.

El despertador me hizo despedirme de mi sueño, extrañamente no había tenido ese sueño desde que tenía dieciséis años. Me baje de la cama y no me tomó mucho tiempo tomar un baño y vestirme como siempre lo hacía. Sentía un hueco en el estomago y no me apetecía probar bocado.

En menos de lo que pensé ya había llegado a la empresa y de solo recordar lo que sería mi martirio por quien sabe cuánto tiempo sentí un golpe en el pecho.

Era extraño como todos seguían con su vida laboral cotidiana, las secretarias haciendo sus trabajos de papeleos, los de la limpieza puliendo cada vidrio, incluso Jasper hacia el trabajo que siempre hacia. Era solo a mí a quien su presencia irritaba.

-¿Jessica, ya han llegado los de la junta? – pregunte en cuando llegue al pequeño cubículo de mi secretaria, Jessica era muy linda, pero no tenía una muy respetable reputación entre los empleados.

-Aun no, señor, solo han llegado dos personas que ya están dentro – sus palabras aparentaban seriedad, pero podía notar como perfectamente me comía con la mirada.

-Gracias, yo también entrare

A pocos pasos de llegar unas risas hicieron que me detuviera, una de ellas era de Jasper, lo podía reconocer perfectamente, pero la otra… era algo familiar, pero no había forma en este mundo de que Jasper y… ella, estuvieran… juntos y… riéndose.

Abrí la puerta con un poco de cautela y mi teoría se vino abajo, en efecto ese era Jasper con Bella, ambos veían una cámara fotográfica y tenían sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros. En cuanto me vieron Jasper se levanto de la silla algo dramáticamente y levanto las manos como en seña de ser inocente. En cuanto a ella, me miro una vez y su mirada se enfoco en la cámara de nuevo, se aclaro algo la garganta y tome asiento, lo más lejos que pude de ella.

-…Entonces…Edward, ¿A qué hora llegaran los ejecutivos? – Jasper preguntaba nervioso, era obvio que había tres personas en esta sala que compartíamos un momento incomodo. Mis ojos tomaban fuerza propia y aunque me resistiera a verla, no podía y en ocasiones fracasaba y lo hacía. Ella no levantaba la mirada y si lo hacía era para mirar por la gran ventana a más de un metro de ella.

-No lo sé, Jasper, ya deberían de estar aquí.

-Oh no – mi amigo se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a buscar entre unos papeles que tenía en frente – creo que me olvide de los documentos de ingresos, ahora vuelvo – quise detener a mi amigo, pero cuando procese sus palabras, la puerta estaba siendo cerrada. Éramos ella y yo.

Ambos estábamos callados, ninguno de los dos hablaba para nada, hasta la idea de toser era incomoda, quería hacerle muchas preguntas ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te quedaras para siempre? ¿Te casaste con Jacob Black? ¿Por qué te burlaste de mi tan cínicamente? Pero no, no podía permitir que supiera que aun estaba dolido por aquello…

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado, Edward? – hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba su voz que sin proponérmelo ya estaba mirándola a los ojos y eso no fue bueno.

-¿De verdad te importa?

-Aunque te parezca mentira, si Edward, me importa

-Bien. Estuve, estoy y estaré bien, gracias por preocuparte Isabella…

-Bella, solo Bella – hizo un gesto con su mano que indicaba que me detuviera allí y no continuara

-Siempre he pensado que los diminutivos o abreviaciones de los nombres expresan cariño, en nuestro caso, te queda perfecto llamarte por tu nombre completo. Isabella.

Suspiro hondo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Una cortina de cabello me impidió que continuara mirándola a los ojos. Jasper llego con unos folders llenos de papelería y Bella se levanto de su silla, le sonrió ladeadamente a mi amigo y salió de la sala.

-… ¿Qué me perdí? – pregunto Jasper

-Nada que te arrepientas

-Probablemente no, porque quizás el que se arrepienta seas tú – dijo acomodando los folders

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –comenzaba a ponerme algo desesperado

-Mira esto – tomo la cámara que Bella y el estaba mirado momentos antes y me la entrego en las manos.

-Quiero ver tu rostro cuando las veas – Jasper hizo un gesto con sus cejas y tomo asiento justo enfrente de mi

-Como… ¿Cómo es que ella tiene esto?

Estaba sin palabras y definitivamente creo haber dejado de respirar un tiempo. Sentí una extraña sensación en mi pecho y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Parpadeaba muchas veces y sacudí la cabeza rápidamente

-A mí también me sorprendió. Qué cosas ¿no?

-¿Cómo es que Isabella tiene esto? – pregunte mientras señalaba la cámara digital rosada, que pertenecía a Bella.

-Eso no lo sé, solo me lo mostro. Estábamos hablando de Alice Brandon ¿la recuerdas? – asentí rodando los ojos, jamás olvidaría a ella y a su amiguita – y dijo que tenía unas fotos de ella, me ofreció verlas para ver como está ahora y si en la escuela era bellísima, no sé que termino darle ahora

Agite mis manos en señal de que cortara con el tema, eso no me importaba en lo absoluto. Era de esperarse que las amigas diabólicas siguieran en contacto, era tan inseparables de adolescentes que era obvio seguirían siéndolo.

-Y mientras yo picaba el botón para ver la siguiente foto, de sorpresa apareció esa.

Mis ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a la foto que estaba en su cámara. Éramos ella y yo, juntos, cuando éramos pareja. Yo tenía una sonrisa de idiota/estúpido/ingenuo/enamorado. Jamás había visto esa foto, no recordaba habérmela tomado, pero ella por una extraña razón, la conservaba.

-Dios, sabía que te ibas a sorprender, pero esto es genial – Jasper mantenía sus manos en su estomago y se reía tanto que hizo que mi contacto visual con la foto se interrumpiera – Estas pálido.

-No puedo imaginar una razón por el que ella tenga esta foto

-Yo si

-Dime, ¿Cuál?

Jasper estaba por contestarme cuando lo calle con un _"shhh"_ y poniendo un dedo en mi boca, ambos nos miramos y escuchamos como el sonido de unos tacones se acercaban a nosotros. Corrí hasta el lugar donde Bella se había sentando y coloque la cámara como creí haberla visto antes. Me senté en mi lugar y mi amigo tenia la mano en su boca evitando que su risa fuera descubierta por Bella.

Ella entro y sin decir nada se sentó en su lugar. Su boca y ojos se abrieron un poco en signo de sorpresa cuando vio que había olvidado su cámara en la sala, la tomo y la guardo. En ningún momento me miro.

Los ejecutivos restantes no faltaron en llegar y debo admitir que Bella me sorprendió e hizo que me tragara mis palabras. Era estupenda se desenvolvía con una naturaleza impactante, todos los ojos en la sala se posa en ella y tenía tanta seguridad que hacía que todos se convencieran de que sus propuestas eran las mejores. Y yo que pensé que Jane era la mejor.

La junta se me hizo eterna y tediosa, por más que quería concentrarme, la foto de Bella y yo juntos no salía de mi cabeza ¿Por qué la tenia? Cuando terminamos yo tire todo lo que tenia o me recordaba a ella. Era extraño. La junta termino y mientras Jasper hablaba con el Sr. Aro mire a Bella, ella solo recogía todos los papeles de propuestas y, de nuevo, sin mirarme se marcho.

Ya en mi oficina y con mucho trabajo que hacer y papeleo que ordenar, el descubrimiento de la foto aun rondaba en mi cabeza. Decidí que era suficiente.

En cuanto encontré la puerta que decía "Lic. Isabella Swan" la abrí, sin importarme tocar y esperar repuesta. Ella levanto la cabeza, su rostro expresaba sorpresa y creo que algo de…miedo, eso me dio miedo a mí. Entre y cerré la puerta a mi espalda. Ella se puso de pie y con sus manos estiro las puntas de su saco.

-Edward… ¿Qué…

-¿Por qué tienes esa foto? En la que salimos tú y yo – pregunte interrumpiéndola, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo cálido y giro su rostro dándome de vista su perfil.

-¿Qué acaso no te enseñaron que espiar está mal?

-¿Y acaso a ti no te enseñaron que engañar está mal Isabella? – remarque muy claramente su nombre y su expresión de coraje que momentos antes me había mostrado, desapareció en cuanto me escucho. Ella sabía muy bien a lo que me refería.

-No estamos hablando de eso, hablamos de cómo espiaste en mi cámara digital – trato de evadir el tema y de que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-No trates de evadir el tema y contesta la pregunta. – sin pensarlo la tome de los hombros y la sacudí un poco, ella se soltó de mi amarre y la rabia en su rostro volvió.

-No tenías ningún derecho de tratarme así

-No, como tú tampoco lo tenías cuando jugaste conmigo – la mire directamente a los ojos y trate de que mi mirada expresara todo el odio que sentía por ella. Su expresión de nuevo callo y sin más, Salí de su oficina. Algunas secretarias miraban con ojos curiosos y hasta susurraban cosas.

Llegue a mi oficina y cerré la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Camine varias veces de ida y regreso a lo largo de ella y tenía mis manos estirando mi cabello. Estaba frustrado, en este punto estaba pensando en renunciar y mandar todo al demonio. Camine hasta la silla de mi escritorio y tome mi saco. Me iría ahora mismo de la empresa, no deseaba volverla a ver nunca más.

Pero en cuanto me gire para ir hasta la puerta ella estaba allí, tenía la cámara en sus manos y… lloraba.

**Hola! He aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste. Aun no se explica que paso entre Edward y Bella cuando eran adolescentes, pero pronto pasara.**

**Como dato les digo que, como ya se pudieron dar cuenta, Edward solo llama a Bella como Bella en sus pensamientos, pero en voz alta es Isabella, como una forma de demostrar su desprecio por ella. Me encanta escribir a este Jasper… pronta aparición de Alice, espérenla.**

**Saludos y Feliz navidad, y prospero año nuevo, nos vemos hasta el 2010!**


	3. Chapter 3: Recuerdo

_**Capitulo 3. Recuerdo**_

_Camine hasta la silla de mi escritorio y tome mi saco. Me iría ahora mismo de la empresa, no deseaba volverla a ver nunca más. _

_Pero en cuanto me gire para ir hasta la puerta ella estaba allí, tenía la cámara en sus manos y… lloraba._

-Supongo que después de tantos años esto no sirve ni ayuda mucho – dijo entre sollozos, la parte de caballero en mi me decía que fuera y la sujetara fuertemente impidiendo que sus ojos desprendieran mas lagrimas, pero un sentimiento llamado odio, no me dejaba hacerlo y por desgracia, este odio era muy grande como para ignorar no sentirlo. – lo siento, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento y cuanto lo siento. Se que no me creerás, pero es verdad – camino hasta mi y en un movimiento rápido sus brazos se enrollaron en mi cuello y su rostro se recargo en mi pecho. No pude responder al gesto y aunque sentía mi garganta arder, espere a que ella se separara de mi.

-Tienes razón, Isabella – tome sus mejillas con mis manos y con una calma que me sorprendió dije – no sirve ni ayuda.

La hice a un lado y camine fuera de la oficina, fuera de la empresa, fuera de ella. Por fin me sentí aliviado cuando respire aire fresco, tome mi auto y sin arrancar a ningún lado me quede allí, en el estacionamiento pesando en todo lo que había ocurrido y de nuevo aquel duro recuerdo llego a mí.

_Estaba más que feliz, nada en este mundo podía ser más perfecto y mejor que lo que me estaba pasando a mí, ella me amaba y ahora estaba conmigo, la chica más bella y hermosa, líder de porristas era mi novia. Estaba enamorado de ella desde primaria, pero ella nunca se había fijado en mí. Había estado saliendo con Jacob Black el mariscal de campo de soccer a mí, como a todos en la escuela les sorprendió que al parecer la "pareja de oro" hubiera terminado, yo no podía estar más feliz porque el solo hecho de saber que ella era de alguien más me rompía el corazón que tenia._

_Ella comenzó a acercarse a mí después de un ensayo de porristas, donde yo iba a verla todos los viernes en la tarde y fingía trabajar con mi computadora con mi mejor amigo Jasper quien iba por otras razones… mirar como idiota a Alice Brandon, la mejor amiga de mi Bella. Uno de esos días saco una cámara digital que dijo su padre le había obsequiado como regalo y me pidió tomarse una foto conmigo, lo cual acepte sin dudarlo_

¡Allí había tomado la foto! Ahora lo recordaba.

_Al poco tiempo, ella me robo mi primer beso y fue ella quien ofreció tener una relación formal. Mi vida giraba en torno a ella, y por si ni fuera poco soñaba con ella. Estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Bella Swan. Aunque habían ocasiones en que ella me lastimaba como cuando me prohibía besarla en público o que la tomara de la mano y que la esperara todos los días después de sus prácticas de porristas._

_A las pocas semanas de tener una relación con ella, Jasper me contaba que corrían ciertos rumores de que Bella solo me estaba utilizando para provocarle celos a su ex Jacob y así volver con él. Esa fue la primera y única vez que discutí con mi mejor amigo llamándolo traidor y reclamándole el simple hecho de haber dudado del amor que, yo creía, Isabella me tenia. Tanta fuer my ira que termine golpeando a Jasper en el rostro. El no me devolvió el golpe. Busque a Bella por toda la escuela y una de sus amigas, Tanya, me dijo que estaba en las gradas del gimnasio, corrí hacia allá para contarle de las tonterías que decían a sus espaldas. Pero mi corazón dejo de latir cuando la vi sobre el regazo de Jacob, el mariscal. Sus sucias manos recorrían la espalada de Bella que solo tenía su sostén, ella estaba sobre él y se besaban devorándose sus bocas. Sentí asco, dolor, enojo, decepción, pero sobre todo… amargura. _

_Ella solo agacho la mirada y corrió buscando el top de su uniforme y el rio a carcajadas._

_-Lo siento amigo, pero ella me ama a mi ¿no te quedo claro lo que viste?_

_-Era cierto que me estabas usando, que estabas jugando conmigo – afirme para mi mismo en voz alta_

_-Edward… lo sient…_

_-Dices algo de esto a algún prefecto y te juro que yo mis compañeros de soccer te partimos la cara… y gracias por haberme hecho dar cuenta de lo que había dejado ir._

_Tomo la mano de Bella que ahora estaba vestida, pero con el maquillaje corrido y juntos salieron del gimnasio, alcancé a escuchar como Jacob dijo "vamos a terminar lo que interrumpieron en mi coche" y con eso oficialmente… morí._

-

Por estar vagando en mis dolorosos recuerdos, no me di cuenta de que mi celular tenía cinco llamadas perdidas y todas eran de Jasper. Jasper, jamás le agradecería como me perdono cuando peleamos aquella vez. El había estado allí conmigo todo el tiempo y junto a mí, soportaba las burlas que me hacia respecto a Bella, las porristas se reían de mi en mi cara y fue allí cuando Jasper abandono sus sueños por acercarse a Alice cuando supimos de quien fue idea de que yo fuera utilizado por Bella, aunque sé que nunca dejo de tener sentimientos por ella. Prefirió estar conmigo, y para eso no hay como estar agradecido.

Marque el numero de mi amigo, quería preguntarle que sucedía, pero creo poderme imaginar lo que era.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos sucedió? Todos en el piso hablan de tu enfrentamiento con Bella

-Hablé con ella, Jasper

-Hablaron sobre lo que paso…

-No – lo interrumpí – sobre la foto – conteste exhalando pesadamente

-Algo me dice que "hablar" fue lo último que hicieron

-Algo así – conteste más calmado y ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-Edward, te necesito acá, los folder con la información aun no están listos. Me imagino cómo has de tener tu humor, pero creo haberte hecho prometer algo que es muy obvio, no lo cumpliste.

-No me culpes a mi ¿de acuerdo? Ella me estaba provocando

-¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando cuando te mostré la foto? – Suspiro – Edward, no creo que consigas respuestas sobre la foto, mejor regresa a la oficina y terminemos el trabajo. No tenemos tiempo.

Y sin más me colgó, creo haber reconocido lago de enojo en la voz de mi amigo y decidí hacer lo que me había pedido. Volví a entrar al piso donde mi oficina, la de Jasper y la de Bella se encontraban. Era inevitable pasar por la de ella, pero decide ser como ella y ni siquiera voltear a verla.

Gracia a lo rápido que Jasper es con los números y a que yo tenía un excelente orden en los papeles de cada mes, terminamos en menos de una hora.

-Supongo que aun quieres desahogarte, ¿no?

-No lo sé, no te niego que me dolió verla llorar, pero aun no me siento capaz de hablar con ella y no sentir nada.

-Edward, te hare una pregunta y quiero que me la contestes con toda sinceridad, sabes que soy tu amigo, me considero tu hermano – yo me limite a asentir, no me imaginaba que podía ser lo que me preguntaría, pero presentía que no me gustaría - ¿estás seguro que es odio lo que sientes por Bella, o aun…

-¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? Mi amor por ella termino cuando la vi con el mariscal de campo, cuando nunca se acerco para disculparme, cuando nunca evitaba que sus amigas, incluida Alice se burlaran en mi cara.

-¿Entonces porque aun estas tan dolido? Si no la amaras, solo seria desagrado, pero tú dices odiarla y muchas veces usamos ese término para disfrazar otro sentimiento.

-No lo sé, Jasper.

-Pues entonces no podre ayudarte hasta que no decidas que es exactamente lo que sientes por ella.

Jasper me dejo solo en mi oficina y el tiempo pasó lentamente en forma de tortura hacia mí. Ahora que en mi cabeza volvían a pasar todas las escenas de Bella y yo me sentía mal conmigo mismo, la había zarandeado y ante todo ella era una mujer, no merecía ese trato. Su imagen llorando me hacían nuevamente sentirme una basura _la hubiera abrazado_, pensé, pero aun que quisiera no podía retroceder el tiempo y actuar de diferente forma.

-

Creo no haber pensando mucho las cosas porque ya estaba de nuevo enfrente de su oficina y me disponía a entrar en ella. Pero ahora toque primero y espera que concediera permiso para hacerlo.

-Isabella – la llame y ella reacciono de una forma que jamás me hubiera esperado, me sonrió, por muy poco tiempo pero lo hizo – Te debo una disculpa, eres una dama y yo no debía de haber actuado así, de verdad discúlpame. No importa lo que haya pasando entre nosotros eso es pasado ¿no? Ambos somos adultos ahora y debemos de actuar como tales, también compartimos lugar de trabajo. Honestamente, perdóname Bella

No sé qué paso en mi que sentí verdadera esa disculpa, tal vez la dulce mirada en sus ojos me incito a hacerlo, y que su tierna sonrisa no desaparecía de su labios.

-Si hay algo que deba hacer para que aceptes mi disculpa, dímela. Hare lo que sea.

Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia a donde yo estaba parado, pero no se paro ante mí, se coloco detrás y cerró la puerta. Poniéndose ella misma entre la puerta y yo, haciendo que me girara y estuviéramos diminutamente cerca.

-Creo que la debe pedir perdón soy yo – su cabeza esta agachada y rozaba levemente contra mi pecho –Nunca lo hice cuando debí y es obvio que me odies ahora

-No te odio – obligue a verla poniendo mi dedo en su pequeña barbilla. Esto era toda una contradicción de lo que, se supone, creía sentir. Inmediatamente pensé en Jasper

-De verdad no sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar de tu boca que no me odias – la actitud de Bella cambio, lo pude notar ¿era acaso que trataba de seducirme? – se que aun tienes la duda de porque tenía esa fotografía de ambos juntos – asentí – pero no pienso aclarártelo, no ahora. En cambio te tomare la palabra – la mire confundido – hay algo que quiero que hagas para que acepte tu disculpa

Me aleje de ella solo un poco. De acuerdo, creo que no pensé muy bien lo que le dije, ahora ella me haría aceptar quien sabe qué cosa para aceptar su disculpa ¿Qué esto no debería de ser al revés? Ella pidiéndome perdón a mí.

-Salgamos juntos – no pude evitar que mis ojos y se abrieran ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué? – pregunte riéndome, era obvio que eso era una broma, de todas las posibles cosas que Bella me pediría, una cita estaba lejos de mis pensamientos. Era inaceptable.

-Quiero una cita contigo, Edward ¿es mucho pedir?

-Algo así – conteste en voz alta cuando eso debió quedarse en mis pensamientos, ella bajo un poco la cabeza y trate de rectificar lo que acaba de decir – Isabella, no nos llevamos bien como para poder soportar una "cita" juntos. Seguramente terminaremos discutiendo y haciendo que todos en el lugar nos miren mal.

-Honestamente, no me importa – dijo jugando con sus dedos, pero con su mirada puesta en mi –no ofrezcas algo que no piensas cumplir - ¿ahora me reclamaba?

-¿Para qué quieres una cita conmigo? – solo me miro coquetamente e hizo el gesto que aun recordaba, se mordía su labio inferior – De acuerdo – conteste acercándome a ella – después me pongo de acuerdo contigo sobre eso.

-

Necesitaba urgentemente mi compañero fiel, que solo me escuchara, así que no lo dude por mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba con el desahogándome con todo lo ocurrido recientemente. Yo no paraba de caminar de un lado para el otro en mi oficina, mientras que mi "psicólogo personal" estaba sentando en mi sillón negro de piel con los pies sobre él. Lo deje pasar.

-…Y ahora pretende que nada nunca paso y así de simple me pide una cita ¿lo imaginas? Bel… Isabella Swan y yo en una cita, no lo creo, nos mataremos no llegaremos ni al postre sin antes habernos insultado, o amenazado, o… incluso golpeado el uno al otro.

Jasper rompió en carcajadas y al ver como lo mire se detuvo, pero al analizar lo que dije, no pude evitar reír también. Era impresionante el poder que Bella tenía sobre mí.

-Por favor, Edward, nadie va a amenazar a nadie y menos se van a golpear.

-De acuerdo, pude haber exagerado – Jasper alzo una ceja –Esta bien, exagere ¿contento?

-¿No es irónico? Tú estabas enamorado de ella en preparatoria, y ahora ella lo está de ti

-Jasper ¿no has entendido? Ella no me ama, ella solo quiere volver a jugar conmigo como lo hizo antes. Pero no, esta vez no se lo voy a permitir, no me dejare seducir por ella.

-Sí, tú eres lo suficiente maduro como para no tratar de vengarte de ella. Sería algo tonto que fueras tu el que jugara con ella esta vez, como una forma de… venganza ¿Por qué me ves así, Edward?

-Repite lo que dijiste –ordene, una brillante idea me llego de golpe. Brillante y malvada

-Que tú no eres lo suficientemente idiota como para tratar de vengarte, ¿verdad? – dijo mi amigo levantándose del sillón y caminado con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Jasper eres un genio – lo alabe

-No, no, no, no, no, eso no era una idea, Edward

-Pero me la diste, ahora seré yo el que se burle de ella – brillante, esto era genial, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

-¿Qué tienes? ¿12 años?, Edward, es una estupidez, no puedes jugar a vengarte, ya no somos unos chicos de preparatoria

-Jasper, trata de entenderme, lo que ella me hizo me dejo un gran dolor y te confieso que ahora que he vuelto a verla, me quedo claro que sigo sintiendo esa tremenda amargura, como si fuera hoy ese día que mi mundo se vino abajo por culpa de ella.

-Entonces ¿ya lo decidiste? ¿Jugarás con ella, como ella lo hizo contigo?

-No hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan - contraataque

-No trates de justificarte, Edward

-Es la ley de la vida, amigo.

-Yo no quiero ser parte de esto, Edward, por favor no me involucres

-Jasper ¿Qué clase de amigo eres? Deberías apoyarme

-Soy la clase de amigo que te dice que estas mal desde que ella entro a esta oficina, que te estás comportando como un completo cavernícola que tiene un gran trauma desde la preparatoria y aun no lo supera. Te apoyaría con todo el gusto, lo sabes, pero esto es algo tan infantil, estúpido, y fuera de lugar.

-Jasper, yo creo en el destino y si el destino me puso a Isabella, de nuevo en mi camino fue para que yo le enseñara una gran lección que es no jugar con los sentimientos de la gente.

-Me rindo, estas insufrible, honestamente me decepcionas te creí mas maduro que esto y lo único que veo aquí es a un hombre de veintiséis años que aun piensa y actúa como uno de quince. Me voy

-¡Ves, esto es lo que odio, que sea Isabella Swan motivo de discusión entre nosotros!, la única vez que peleamos fue por ella, hace once años, y ahora que vuelve, peleamos de nuevo…

-¡¡Despierta Edward, no estamos discutiendo por ella!! Aquella ocasión fue por tu actitud, la forma tan obsesionada en la que la defendiste, la que nos llevo a que me golpearas – baje la mirada, apenado por el recuerdo - y ahora, de nuevo es por tu actitud obsesionada a hacerla pasar la misma humillación que tu pasaste por una inmadura Isabella de tan solo quince años. En ese momento era algo entendible esas conductas, pero ahora… no me hagas repetirte lo que pienso, por favor.

-Veo que no me apoyaras en esto

-Ves bien –contesto cruzándose los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo hare solo, no te necesito Jasper, no eres indispensable en mi vida

-¿Qué tratas de decir?

-Que yo pensé tendría tu apoyo indispensable y veo que no es así. En cuanto salgas de esa puerta, sin darme tu apoyo, nuestra amistad se termina.

-Es una lástima, supongo que te veré luego en los pasillos. Adiós.

Salió de mi oficina y cerro muy lentamente la puerta. Me dolía que mi único amigo me diera la espalada ahora que lo necesitaba, pero yo tenía mi orgullo y por nada del mundo iría a pedir su perdón. Sería él quien me rogara ser su amigo de nuevo. Solo tenía que esperar, mientras mi plan de seducción para Isabella se ponía en marcha.

**XXX**

**Hola, aquí actualizando con el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste**

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus reviews y las que me agregaron a Favoritos! De vdd muchas gracias!!!! =D**

**Como ven tenemos a un Edward obsesionado y a un Jasper triste. Yo misma odie a Edward cuando escribía esto, ya falta poco para que aparezca Alice ^^**

**En cuanto a la actitud de Bella, se ve algo lanzada sobre Edward, pero eso tmb se irá explicando el porqué… vamos, no es difícil adivinar. Lo de la foto, aun falta para que se sepa el porqué la tiene aun Bella, pero creo que con este cap, les deja una idea de cómo es la foto.**

**Creo que conforme el fic avance, iré haciendo caps mas largos.**

**Creo que eso es todo. Gracias si tmb leyeron esto. Saludos ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Seducción

_**Capitulo 4. Seducción**_

No podía dormir, era frustrante, tres de la mañana y simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño. Encendí la lámpara que estaba a un lado de mi cama, sobre un buro de madera fina y por primera vez, me sentí solo al ver lo grande que era mi casa, mi cama. Si bien, no era ningún santo, había tenido mis aventuras de una noche con varias mujeres, no había nunca ninguna que me llegara a satisfacer en todos los aspectos. Inconscientemente pensé en Bella, tan hermosa como siempre, tenía ese cabello tan largo y sedoso que siempre me había gustado, lo blanco de su piel al contraste con lo rosado de sus mejillas. Era una belleza sin comparación, aunque aun no podía definir que sentimiento era el que sentía por ella. Pero definitivamente había algo en ella que me hacia estar siempre a su pendiente.

No pude evitar pensar también en Jasper, había pasado toda la tarde y la noche sin que recibiera ni una sola llamada de él _¿Qué sucedía?_ No negaba que en ocasiones tomaba el celular y estaba casi por llamarlo, si no era porque recordaba lo mal amigo que fue. Pero no podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me llamara para pedirme perdón y ayudarme con lo de Bella. Estaba seguro.

En cuanto a Bella… habíamos quedado que saldríamos mañana después del trabajo, algo en mi se desataba cuando pensaba en esa futura cita…

-

¡Genial! No pude dormir más de dos horas, y eso sin contar que estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. Me sorprendió que cuando llegue al primer piso de la empresa estuviera Jasper allí, hablando con uno de los empleados de papelería. No me vio y decide pasar de largo. Me sentía fatal y con un cansancio terrible.

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a Bella colocando un rosa blanca en un delicado florero con un poco de agua después de aspirar su esencia.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté sorprendiéndome a mí mismo la voz tan dulce y armónica que salió de mi garganta. Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa y después de acerco a mí.

-Supuse que por la hora que es se te había hecho tarde de nuevo y no habías tenido oportunidad de desayunar algo, así que te vine a dejar un sándwich que hice esta mañana y la rosa, me la encontré esta mañana de camino acá y me pareció hermosa ¿no crees?

-Sí, es realmente hermosa – no pude evitar dirigirme a ella cuando dije aquello e ignorar por completo a la rosa. –Gracias, pensaste bien, no desayune y tengo mucho apetito.

Ella sonrió – espero que el sándwich sea de tu agrado, no vemos en la noche, Edward – camino hasta la puerta a mis espaldas y algo automático en mi se giro para estar frente a ella y depositar un breve pero tierno beso en su mejilla, ella se sonrojo y salió de la oficina

_¿Por qué demonios hice eso?_

-

Cuando finalmente llego la hora de mi "cita" con Bella me encontraba con muchas confusiones, en toda la tarde Jasper no había pasado a mi oficina a perder el tiempo como solíamos hacerlo cuando no teníamos trabajo y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez tardaría más de lo que había creído en que viniera pidiéndome perdón y me ofreciera su ayuda.

Bella estaba radiante en su pequeño vestido negro, no me había dado cuenta de cuál era su vestimenta esta mañana, pero definitivamente no era esa.

-¿Listo? – pregunto de una forma tan sensual que me hizo estremecer

-Claro, iremos en mi auto, si te parece bien – mi voz me delataba, sonó tan nerviosa que ella sonrió con cierto tono de arrogancia, eso solo me hacia… desearla mas _¿la deseaba?_

-No hay problema.

El camino al restaurante fue corto en tiempo, pero largo en incomodidad, ella no hablaba y tenía su mirada puesta atreves de la ventana. Le ayude a salir de mi auto en cuanto llegamos y ella tomo mi mano, dedicándome al mismo tiempo y tierna mirada. _Esto va a ser difícil_ pensé.

-Y de que se supone que vamos a hablar durante la cena – intente controlarme, pero no pude, no ante la presión que su mirada ejercía sobre mí, me miraba de una forma que jamás había creído ver.

-Puede ser sobre lo que tú quieras, pero no sobre el trabajo, convivimos diario allí así que no le veo el caso.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué hiciste de tu vida después de la graduación de universidad?

-Conseguí trabajo en una empresa muy buena y reconocida de Phoenix, pero no me gusto el ambiente. Tarde años en decidirme para por fin salir y buscar uno más… interesante – remarco esta última palabra haciendo un sexy e irresistible puchero.

-¿Y qué paso con Jacob Black?

-¿Te refieres al mariscal de campo? – Asentí – Lo deje, era muy posesivo y me trataba como si fuera un objeto, no una mujer. Estuvo días acosándome hasta que por fin se alejo de mí

-Vaya

-¿Y tú? Supongo que tu lista de conquistas ha de ser infinita

-No, he salido con algunas bellas chicas, pero nada serio

-¿Algún compromiso?

-No, solo citas y…

-¿Sexo de una noche? – pregunto alzando una ceja y mirándome de forma divertida

-Si – afirme tratando de devolverle la misma mirada. Funciono.

-Así que no te ha ido tan mal ¿Qué te paso, Edward? Eras tan… ingenuo en preparatoria

-No iba a llegar a los veintiséis años siendo virgen

-No, creo que no, pero me sorprende

-¿Por qué? ¿Te cuesta creer que me he acostado con mujeres?

-No es eso, es que tú decías amarme cuando éramos… pareja y nunca te propasaste o insinuaste algo

-¿Y quién te dijo que esas veces que he tenido sexo ha sido por amor?

Ella estuvo varios segundos con la boca abierta, y tras no decir nada llamamos al mesero a que nos tomara la orden de lo que cenaríamos, el resto de la cena paso tranquilo, sin que volviéramos a tocar el tema del sexo. Cosa que agradecí, sentía que no era un buen tema cuando Bella está incluida en el

Después de terminada la cena, salimos y ambos nos estremecimos por el frio aire que rozo nuestra piel. Me quite mi saco y se lo pase por los hombros a lo que ella acepto y de nuevo esa mirada tierna. Sorpresivamente tomo mi brazo y se mantuvo así hasta que llegamos al auto. Esta vez ella no mirada por la ventana, si no que tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera pensando en algo y eso me intrigo, quería ser capaz de saber que pasaba por su cabeza, que me contara que era, pero ese era territorio peligroso.

-Isabella, no sé donde es tu casa – lo recordé cuando me di cuenta de que manejaba sin un rumbo que seguir. Ella levanto su hermoso rostro y tras unos minutos de mirarme fijamente comenzó a darme instrucciones.

Llegamos a una muy bonita casa color crema, sofisticada, pero humilde. Me estacione en la entrada principal y me gire con ella, solo para encontrarme con su mirada que ahora no sabía qué demonios quería expresar.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte sin detener los deseos que tenia de saber que le ocurría

-¿Crees que sería muy incomodo si te invito a pasar y tomar algo? – su mirada de nuevo me confundía. Pero el plan vino a mi cabeza de golpe y me di cuenta que era una oportunidad de oro.

-Si lo creo – conteste – pero debería estar loco para no aceptar – ella sonrió ladinamente y la ayude a salir del auto.

Su casa era muy cómoda y hogareña, todos los muebles combinaban entre sí, los cuadros, la chimenea, la alfombra. Todo. Bella hizo un gesto de que tomara asiento en sus sillones color crema y así lo hice. Note las hermosas, cremosas y largas piernas que tenia Bella, hacían un contraste perfecto con el color oscuro del vestido. Era bellísima.

Ella se volvió con dos tazas en las manos y me dio una.

-No te preocupes, no está envenenada– bromeo – No pretendo matarte, al menos no de este modo.

Reí junto con ella.

-Edward – me llamó – quiero ser directa contigo, tengo una razón muy grande por la cual acepte este trabajo y es la misma por la cual te invite a esta cita.

-¿Cuál es?

-Te quiero – de un momento al otro ella se encontraba sentada sobre mí, a horcadas, estábamos cara a cara y su aroma me hizo apretar con fiereza mis ojos, hasta que los abrí y tuve de cerca la visión más hermosa… hasta ahora, fui capaz de ver cada peca que adornaba el rostro de Bella y de los chocolate tan profundo que eran sus ojos – Y si hice todo esto es porque te quiero conquistar, te quiero de nuevo enamorado de mi y sé que eso no ha cambiado del todo durante estos años.

Estaba atónito. Ella me estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta que necesitaba para devolverle la jugada, prácticamente ella se estaba ofreciendo a mí. Pero esto no lo tenía en mis planes, ni remotamente me estaba proponiendo en llevar a Bella a la cama, eso sí que sería una canallada.

No pude pensar más porque sus labios se devoraron los míos. Nadie nunca me había besado en la forma en la que ella me estaba besando, era sensualidad pura. Las manos de Bella era expertas en mi cuerpo, porque no tarde nadan en tener una fuerte erección que hizo que ella se riera en mis labios, pero sin romperlo. Comencé a devolverle el jugoso beso, pero quiera disfrutarlo. Llevaba once años sin besarla y esto era el paraíso. No quise pensar en eso porque sabía que esto haría más difícil de llevar el plan pero era en lo único que podía pensar. Era inevitable.

La tome por su trasero y automáticamente ella rodeo sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Eso hizo que nuestros sexos se rozaran y que ella soltara un gemido que hizo que me estremeciera. Sin dejar de besarnos la deposite en la alfombra, yo sobre ella. Seguí besándola pero esta vez era más ternura que pasión, ella jugaba con mis cabellos y yo no me atrevía a ir más allá de tocar sus piernas y cintura. El beso no tardo en volverse nuevamente salvaje y lujurioso. Sus agiles manos se encargaron de quitarme mi camisa y el hecho de que algunos botones saliera disparados solo lo hizo mas excitante. Ella hizo que nos giráramos y antes de mirarme con deseo. Comenzó a darme pequeños besos a lo largo de mi pecho, bajando hasta mi abdomen y deteniéndose en malignamente en mi zona más sensible, solo para "motivarme" mas. _Como si lo necesitara. _Volvimos a girar y ella se mordió sensualmente su labio inferior. Le devore los labios y después su cuello. La deseaba pero así no debían ir las cosas.

-No – dije incorporándome, ella se quedo unos minutos donde estaba para después recuperarse y mirarme apenada.

-¿Te molestó?

¡Demonios!, se veía increíblemente sexy con su respiración agitada y el cabello hecho un desastre, pero no podía dejar que la pasión llevara mi plan abajo.

-Me fascino – admití – pero así no deben de ir las cosas Bella, no así. No contigo

-Me llamaste Bella – se acerco a mí y depositó un rápido y tierno beso en mis labios

-Después de lo que casi pasa, llamarte Isabella sería estúpido

-Muy estúpido – dijo ella – Aun no me has dicho de mi plan de conquista sobre ti

_Si tú supieras mi plan sobre ti _pensé en mis adentros se acerco a mí y comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, si bien me iba a divertir con ella un rato, al menos también sacaría provecho. No planeaba acostarme con Bella, porque honestamente no pensaba que ella se me fuera a ofrecerme a la primer cita, pero si llegando el momento yo fuera incapaz de detenerme y ella me lo pedía y no me detuviera, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerla mía. Porque era estúpido negar que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba al el de ella. La deseaba de eso ya me había dado cuenta.

-Que no pretendo poner ningún tipo de queja – conteste pegándola más a mi cuerpo para después repartirle besos por su hombro, subiendo por su cuello y deteniéndome en su oreja – ¿Ya te había dicho que te vas tan sexy justo como estas ahora?

-Edward, no quiero que creas que yo soy así. Es la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer algo como esto y debo aceptar que me sorprendió que me aceptaras, pensé que me rechazarías

_Claro que te rechazaré, pero por ahora déjame jugar contigo._

Ella sonrió antes de dar por terminada la noche y que yo me fuera de vuelta a mi departamento.

-

Esta vez pude dormir mejor, pero aun batallaba en las noches, pero le veía el lado positivo a las cosas, hoy era viernes y eso significaba que tenia sábado y domingo para mí, tal vez podía recuperarme del insomnio que ha atacado últimamente.

La convivencia con Jasper se había vuelto fría, el evitaba mirarme y yo no contemplaba la idea de saludarlo siquiera. Lo había visto platicando con Bella esta mañana y el no se inmuto ante mi mirada, con la cual le quería dejar en claro que era mejor que no hablara con ella sobre el plan, eso solo provocaría mas distanciamiento entre los dos. Algo me decía que no lo haría, o al menos eso quería creer.

Un ruido en la puerta me hizo girar mi silla y allí estaba Bella, me miraba en forma de reproche

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunte con voz temerosa

**XXXX**

**¡hola!, actualizando de nuevo. Muchas gracias a toda la gente nueva que me agrego a sus favoritos y a los que me dejaron sus reviews.**

**No estaba muy convencida de subir este cap porque no me gusto del todo, pero por allí me dieron una opinión y lo termine subiendo.**

**¿De qué creen que hablaron Jasper y Bella? ¿Creen que ella ya sabe sobre el plan de venganza de Edward?**

**En el próximo cap aparece Alice, por fin. ¿Cómo creen que lo tome Jasper? **

**Espero les guste el capitulo. Saludos a todas ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Enemigo

_**Capitulo 5. Enemigo**_

La mirada de Bella, literalmente, daba miedo. Inmediatamente pensé en Jasper, juro matar a ese pequeño bastardo si le había contado algo a Bella, pero por su mirada parecía ser así. Me pare de la silla y espere a que ella hiciera o dijera algo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? – su grito y sus palabras me confirmaban mi temor. Jasper me las pagaría.

-¿Qué te dijo Jasper? – mi voz me fallo y se mostro débil.

-Lo que hiciste, Edward, lo que haces

-No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme ¿de acuerdo? Tu tienes la culpa de todo esto – si bien ya se había enterado no iba a dejar que volteara los papeles y me hiciera quedar mal a mí.

-¿Yo? – pregunto indignada

-No, Isabella, la chica de la limpieza, ¡por supuesto que tú!

-¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? Perdóname, pero yo no creo tener la culpa de sus peleas de amigos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jasper? – volví a preguntar, intentando controlar mi ira

-Eso, que ustedes dos se habían distanciado

-¿Te dijo el porqué? – me calme, después de todo Jasper no le había contando nada, o al menos eso parecía.

-No, el solo me dijo que ustedes dos había discutido, no me dijo que fue lo que ocasiono la pelea. Pero le sorprendió que tú y yo saliéramos ayer.

-Espera… ¿El se entero que salimos ayer?

-Pues… si, no pensé que fuera malo decir ¿lo es?

-No, por supuesto que no, ¿Estás segura que no te dijo nada mas? ¿Cualquiera cosa? – sabia que aunque Jasper no le hubiera contado nada directamente, pudo haber recurrido a métodos distintos para hacerla darse cuenta.

-Estoy segura, Edward, solo me dijo eso

-Isabella…

-¡Bella! – Me corrigió – pensé que ayer habíamos dado ese paso – parece que me había equivocado de nuevo, el volverla a llamar por su nombre completo la hacia enojar.

-Cierto – no le mostré tanta importancia - Bella, trata de recordar, el intento decirte algo en metáfora o en indirectas

-¡No, Edward!, ¡Cielos!, no me trates como una retrasada porque no lo soy ¿de acuerdo? Creo poderme dar cuenta si el trataba de decirme algo en clave – suspiró – pero hay algo que no entiendo

-¿Qué? – me estremecí.

-¿Qué es lo que Jasper puede decirme en clave o con indirectas? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para te molestes así? – en sus ojos pude ver claramente la intriga y curiosidad. Cometí el error de haber sido muy obvio sobre mi nerviosismo y miedo de que Jasper hablara con ella y por supuesto, lo había notado. Tenía que salir con una buena mentira y hacer como sea para que ella lo creyera y no dudara más.

-No lo sé, Bella, pero el es así. El me tiene envidia es eso, está molesto porque aunque tengamos el mismo puesto el Sr. Aro hiso un comentario diciendo que yo era el mejor. Y cuando Jasper se pone molesto… inventa cosas, el hace eso, inventa tantas cosas que… hasta parece un enfermo. Tienes que escucharme con mucha atención, Bella – ella asintió – No le vayas a creer nada, nada, de lo que te diga, cualquier cosa y vienes conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

-Edward, todo esto es muy extraño, me cuesta creer que Jasper se comporte así como tú dices...

-¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? – si quería que esto funcionara me tenía que hacer le ofendido, todo tenía que ser creíble. Hasta mi _amor_ por ella.

-Yo no he dicho eso, lo único que digo es que me cuesta creerlo, no que no lo hago

-¿Entonces me crees? – pregunte chantajeándola dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

-Te creo – sonreí – pobre Jasper, jamás pensé que pudiera estar enfermo de algo así, pero tu como su amigo ¿Por qué nunca hiciste nada para ayudarlo? – Demonios, seguía con sus preguntas.

-Intente, créeme, pero es muy terco. – continué con la mentira ¿Por qué Bella tenía que ser tan curiosa y preguntona?

-Bueno, igual le daré su sorpresa

-¿Qué sorpresa? – ahora era yo el preguntón y el curioso

-No seas entrometido, además no creo que sea tu agrado, pero si quieres que lo nuestro funcione – ¿dijo "nuestro"? – tendrás que hacerlo.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, pero sea lo que sea, ahora estoy algo ocupado con estos informes y como se que aunque pregunte no me dirás que es la famosa sorpresa para Jasper, así que no preguntare.

-No, no te diré, entonces ¿te veo en el coctel?

-¿Qué coctel?, ¡oh Dios!, el coctel es hoy – ella asintió – lo olvide por completo, aun no tengo listas las carpetas y estos informes, Estoy en serios, muy serios problemas.

-Tranquilo, aunque esta no es mi área, te puedo ayudar

-Bella ¿estás segura? Tú tienes trabajo que hacer seguramente y no quier…

-Descuida, lo termine todo ayer, antes de ir a cenar contigo y ahora que veo de que se tratan los informes, no creo que sean un problema para mí. Te ayudare.

-En serio, no sé cómo pude olvidar el coctel

-Shhh, deja de lamentarte, y ponte a trabajar holgazán

El coctel estaba siendo organizado desde hace más de dos meses y yo por estar ocupado con cosas personales deje de cumplir con mi trabajo. Teníamos que rendir un informe con todas las ganancias de los últimos meses, que era lo que más nos beneficiaba y aportaba ganancias a la empresa y que era lo que no producía ninguna. Bella lucia radiante con esa expresión en su rostro, estaba calmada pero también muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

Al terminar el trabajo, salimos tomados de la manos, para algunos colegas no paso por alto el acto, y de alguna forma, me hiso sentir orgullo de que llevar a mi lado a tal mujer. Bella me pidió que la esperara un momento y yo tome asiento en una de los sillones de la recepción. Un vestido color rojo se puso justo enfrente de mí y me hiso salir de mis pensamientos, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con una hermosa chica, quien me sonreía.

-Hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunte cordialmente, mientras ponía a su altura. Era bellísima, tenía unos ojos azules completamente impactantes, su piel blanca y esa sensual sonrisa me cautivaron. Su largo y liso cabello rubio, eran una tentación. Era una diosa.

-No lo puedo creer – dijo separado cada palabra, dándole un tono de indignación falsa - ¿Acaso no hice nada memorable para que el famoso Sr. Cullen no me recuerde?

-¿Heidi? Dios estas hermosa – la abrace delicadamente y ella me abrazo de vuelta

-Gracias, desearía decirte lo mismo, pero es poco a como realmente luces esta noche – sonrió pícaramente.

-Gracias también. Disculpa no haberme acordado de ti, no sé que en pensaba para no haberlo hecho. Por supuesto que hiciste cosas muy memorables.

-Sabes que estoy a total disposición para cuando desees repetirlo – su mano se atrevió a tocar mi pecho y acariciarlo formando pequeños círculos – me tienes muy abandonada Edward – sus labios hicieron un puchero de niña pequeña a quien le era negado su dulce favorito. Yo.

-Tal vez podamos ponerle solución a tu problema – susurre en su odio, y ella como respuesta rio nerviosamente. Algo que se me daba muy bien era el juego de la seducción.

-¡Edward! – escuche a Bella llamarme y rápidamente trate de poner distancia entre Heidi y yo, ella solo rio, obviamente dándose cuenta de todo.

-¿Si, Bella? – Bella mato con la mirada a Heidi, quien sonreía de lado, algo cínico en ella, pero que definitivamente me atraía mucho.

-El Sr. Aro nos llama – no me dio tiempo ni despedirme de Heidi, me jalo fieramente del brazo, asombrándome de la fuerza que no le conocía – discúlpame por arruinar tu conquista – espeto furiosa, algo en esto me encantaba.

-Aro no nos llama, ¿cierto? – pregunte riendo

-No, pero si quieres volver con Candy Candy, adelante, por mi no te detengas.

-¿estás celosa? – no pude evitar poner mi mejor mirada. Aquella que yo sabía ponía nerviosas a todas las chicas con las salí.

-Por favor, Edward, es una niña… ¿cierto?

-Que su cara parezca de una pequeña de quince años, no quiere decir que lo sea, y no tiene un cuerpo de…

-Ahh!, ¿así que ya comprobaste por ti mismo que no es ninguna niña? – me interrumpió, poniéndose muy colorada en la cara.

-Bella, yo tengo un pasado ¿correcto? Y ella fue parte de el

-Adelante, vuelve con ricitos de oro yo no te lo impido

-¿Cuántos apodos más le darás? – ella bufo.

-Los que quiera

-Yo quiero estar contigo, pequeña celosa, es a ti a quien quiero abrazar – la abrace acercándola a mi – es a ti a quien quiero acariciar – le acaricie su hermoso cabello – y es a ti a la única que me interesa amar – la bese con suma pasión, no sé porque pero esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin que lo pensara mucho y me dio mucha satisfacción cuando la sentí besarme de vuelta.

-Qué bueno que sea así – se acerco temerosa, como su sintiera que yo la fuera a rechazar y me beso cálidamente, transportándome miles de sensaciones que me encantaban y a la vez, me mataba, comenzaba a pensar que esto podía ser peligroso.

-Me encanta cuando me besas así – me separé solo muy poco para poder hablar, aun con sus labios pegados a los míos – No sé porque, solo sé que me fascina.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así? – y fingiendo inocencia me beso de la misma forma, pero yo quería mas y e hice que se profundizara mas. Necesitaba más de ella.

-Bella, no podemos olvidar que estamos en horas de trabajo.

-Cierto – ambos reímos – iré a revisar si todo está bien

La vi alejarse y recordé que Heidi debía de seguir en el evento, trate de buscarla con la mirada. No quería problemas con Bella por el momento, esto podía ponerla nerviosa y que comenzara de nuevo con interrogatorios incómodos. Por el momento, eso no me serbia. La encontré muy cómoda en la barra de bebidas gratis, estaba coqueteando con un chico alto muy musculoso y de cabello negro, estaba de espaldas así que no pude ver su rostro. Por ahora no me preocuparía por Heidi, ya se había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar la velada, eso significaba que no se acercaría a mí y que Bella estaría tranquila.

Pero sin proponerlo, mi vista siguió recorriendo el lugar, la mayoría era gente que ya conocía de la empresa o incluso algunos con las que ya había hecho negocios. Nada nuevo, pero hubo algo que hizo que me quedara petrificado, estático y no tarde en sentir una enorme ira que subía por garganta. Allí estaba Jasper hablando con la otra única mujer que odiaba Alice Brandon.

Jasper sonreía tímidamente y Alice parecía tener la famosa sonrisa Colgate. Desde donde yo me encontraba pude ver claramente como el sonrojo se hacía presente en mi ex-mejor amigo y parecía que esto solo le gustaba más a la duende maléfica, alias Alice.

Algo en mi cabeza se conecto y todo se relaciono. Alice era la sorpresa que Bella le había hecho, pero no era posible que Jasper volviera a querer conquistarla… ¿cierto? El sabía lo que significaría para mí. El y yo sabemos cuál fue la razón por la cual Bella jugo conmigo, por la brillante idea de la duende esa.

El sería incapaz de salir con Alice, la mujer que odio igual o incluso más que Bella

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece la sorpresa? – Bella estaba a mi lado, me gire para verla y creo que ella capto toda mi revolución de sensaciones que estaba sufriendo – Creo que no te gusto. Edward ella es mi mejor amiga, tienes que aceptarla

-Estás loca, nos odiamos, el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿sabes lo que sentí cuando ella se burlaba de mí en los pasillos de la escuela? No por supuesto que no, porque tu no los sufriste

-Pensé que habíamos dejado ese tema en el olvido, pero veo que no, aun no lo has superado y empiezo a creer que no lo harás o por lo menos te costara olvidarlo.

-¿ella que hace aquí? ¿Tú la invitaste? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso? – intente salirme por la tangente sobre haber olvidado lo que ella hizo en preparatoria, pero aparentemente, no funcionó.

-Edward, ¿es que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me contestes esto ¿tu aun estas resentido por lo que paso cuando éramos chicos?

Tenía que mentir, no podía dejar que ella se entrará de lo que en verdad sentía, porque ni yo lo sabía. Cuando la besaba me olvidaba de todos, de su juego, de sus palabras hirientes, de la visión de verla con el asqueroso de Black. Pero no podía estar siempre en ese paraíso. En ocasiones me sentía como un total inmaduro, obsesionado y todas esas cosas que Jasper me había dicho.

Jasper, me dolía su alejamiento y ¿si era yo el que estaba mal? ¿Si era yo el del error por querer hacer que Bella me pidiera perdón?, no me quería enamorar de Bella, no quería eso solo traería más dolor a mi patética vida, sobre todo cuando llegue el momento de terminar con ella.

-No podría soportar tu presencia si no lo hubiera superado ya – después la bese con fiereza, adueñándome de sus labios.

-Hay momentos en los que no estoy segura de eso, pero otras en las que te creo con todo el alma. Edward, yo quiero hacer que esta vez funcione.

Un dolor me llego de golpe al pecho ¿Ella de verdad quiere que esta vez funcione? No, no, no, no, no, no, yo tenía la peor suerte del planeta. Algo en mi quería decirle que yo había esperado este momento toda mi vida, porque en verdad era así, o al menos cuando era chico, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser cuando ella quería? No me quería sentir como "novio de repuesto", que después de Black le rompiera el corazón, recordó que aun quedaba el idiota enamorado de ella de la preparatoria. No es cuando tú quieras Isabella.

-Yo también – no pude decir nada mas, estaba muy emocional, ella pareció notarlo porque hizo el típico "Awww" antes de besarme tiernamente para después abrazarme y esconder su cabeza en mi cuello. Amaba esa sensación que al mismo tiempo me hacia el ser más bajo de este mundo. ¿Y si todo esto que estoy haciendo está mal?

-Wow, aunque ya lo sabía, pero de verdad esto me sorprende – y porque está científicamente probado que todo momento perfecto tiene que ser a) acabado b) soñado ó c) interrumpido. El mío, no fue excepción. La voz estridente que hace tanto no había escuchado me hizo estremecer.

-¿No es genial Alice? – pregunto una muy feliz Bella y eso solo me dolió mas. Ella de verdad era feliz a mi lado.

-¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – alzo las cejas e inclinó algo su cabeza.

-No, yo te diré la verdad, duende maléfica – Alice abrió la boca mostrando su desagrado a como la llame y por parte de Bella recibí un codazo en las costillas – era genial hasta el momento en que escuche tu voz.

-Mejor no gastes tu tiempo con él, Alice – hablo Jasper, uniéndose a nuestro lado y sorpresivamente tomando a Alice de la cintura – Edward tiene una forma rara de clasificar lo que es genial y lo que no lo es – a esto me refinería cuando temí que Jasper le dijera a Bella la verdad, haciéndolo indirectamente.

-De nuevo diré esto, aunque ya sabía que estaban peleados, no sabía que ahora se tararan así ¿Qué les paso? – de nuevo la duende entrometiéndose.

-¿Por qué no mejor dejas de meterte en asunt…

-Te lo advierto Edward – me corto Jasper – te soporto todo insulto hacia mí, pero con Alice no te metas, sabes que tienes mucho que perder – sus palabras me dieron escalofríos, pero a la vez incrementaron mi ira ¿Cuándo se cambiaron los papales de ser el mejor amigo de Jasper a su enemigo?

-Ok, chicos, así no era como se suponía que las cosas saldrían – Bella trato de rescatar la "conversación" pero por cualquier lado había odio.

-Edward – Bella me llamo – Alice vino porque le hable de Jasper y quería volver a verlo después de estos once años y…

-Bella, con todo respeto, pero no creo que a Edward le interese escuchar sobre mi – la voz de Jasper tenía cierto dolor, o al menos eso creí, no hasta que su semblante serio cambio en cuanto miro hacia abajo y miro a Alice quien le sonreía de una forma muy amable

-Menos de mi – el intento de Alice era hacer sentir menos triste a Jasper, lo que fue cómico. El sonrió

-¡Que considerados! – grite con emoción fingida.

-Edward, basta no me ayudes por favor – Bella me regaño, a lo que solo ignore.

-Aun no lo puedo creer, Bella, podrías haber seguido saliendo con Jacob, pero preferiste buscar a Edward y conquistarlo – Alice iba a seguir con su comentario, pero fue interrumpida por Jasper.

La cara de Bella se prendió como foquito de navidad y Jasper le hizo una seña a Alice para que dejara de hablar, ella miro mi cara y rápidamente comprendió que esta información yo no la conocía.

-Oh, Dios, creo que metí la pata

-En realidad no, Alice, tu comentario cae muy bien, ¿verdad, Edward?

-No entiendo… - replico Alice, después de Jasper, ella era mi verdadero miedo, sabía que ella podía darse cuenta de cuál era el verdadero motivo de pelea entre su "eterno enamorado" y yo.

-No importa, no es importante – contesto él, dedicándole una tierna mirada y caricia a Alice.

Jasper tomo de la manos a Alice y se alejaron para dejarnos solo, sabía perfectamente a que se refería Jasper. Esto quería decir que ¿Bella me prefirió sobre Black y termino con él para conquistarme a mí? Ahora estaba seriamente tentado a olvidar todo el plan y en verdad responderle a Bella con el mismo sentimiento, más aun cuando en su mirada vi todo lo que Alice acaba de decir indirectamente. Bella me amaba.

**XXXX**

**¡Hola! Wow, de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews me gusta saber que les gusta la historia. Alice llego y con ella unos cuantos problemas y sorpresas para Edward. Como lo pudieron notar la química entre Alice y Jasper es innegable. La verdad se lo merece. Otra cosa es que también apareció Heidi y les adelanto que hará apariciones futuras.**

**Me agrada leer que les molesta como es Edward, porque es justamente lo que quería, obviamente Jasper es quien tiene toda la razón, solo esperemos a que Edward también se dé cuenta. ¿Bella enamorada? ¿Qué les parece? Espero sus opiniones.**

**Este cap se titula enemigo por qué es lo que Edward cree que Jasper es para el**

**(por si les quedaba la duda)**

**Me preguntaron cada cuantos días actualizo y la verdad es que no tengo un día en específico, pero últimamente lo hago cada tres días, mas de una semana no me tardo. :P**

**De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews. Saludos ^^.**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Qué siento?

_**Capitulo 6. ¿Me amas?**_

Sentía que mis rodillas temblaban en extremo y que mis manos comenzaban a sudar, la mirada de Bella me perforaba el alma, ella estaba por llorar y no quería que lo hiciera, aun recordaba cuando lo hizo la última vez delante de mí y lo impotente que me sentí. Estaba por hablar cuando ella me interrumpió.

-Se que tienes muchas dudas, pero por favor, no quiero que sea aquí. Vamos a cualquier lugar, necesito hablar contigo

Yo solo pude asentir y tomarla del brazo para dirigirnos fuera de la empresa, me despedí con un gesto del Sr. Aro y a lo lejos alcance a ver como Jasper retenía a Alice, me costó decidirme pero le agradecí con la mirada a lo que el acepto.

No tardamos en encontrar mi auto y que yo comenzara a manejar, ella mantenía la vista al frente.

-No te estoy obligando a nada, Bella – la llame, su mirada siguió en el mismo lugar – solo, quiero que lo sepas

-Lo sé – se giro para verme – pero quiero que lo sepas.

-De acuerdo – me limite a conducir, decidí que lo mejor era llevar a Bella a su casa así que hacia allá me dirigí.

En cuanto llegamos ella me ofreció asiento y una copa de vino, la cual rechacé cuando recordé que al terminar la plática, tendría que manejar devuelta a casa.

-¿A qué se refería Alice con eso que dijo? –desee que mi voz no sonara desesperada y un tanto ilusionada.

-¿Recuerdas la foto? – Asentí – bueno, nunca la borre porque me encanta como sales en ella, te ves tan radiante, tan… enamorado que nunca pude borrarla.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando vi que aún conservaba nuestra foto juntos, de nuevo tu sonrisa me hizo imposible borrarla y fue la única que conserve después de vaciar la cámara. Mientras estaba en una cita con Jacob, me sentí fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera allí. Fue un asco, yo ya llevaba tiempo sintiéndome incomoda con su presencia. A veces me trataba mal o solamente no me prestaba atención. Yo quería que las cosas fueran al próximo nivel, que avanzáramos en la relación, pero el siempre le daba largas al asunto y decía que era mejor conocernos más. Llevábamos más de ocho años saliendo, yo conozco su familia y él la mía ¿Qué más podíamos conocernos? Los años siguieron pasando y me di cuenta que en verdad yo estaba por con el por costumbre, no por amor.

Había tardes en las que me la pasaba mirando por horas nuestra foto juntos ¿Cómo podías amarme? Yo no había sido nada más que basura cuando comenzamos a salir y tú siempre habías sido un amor conmigo. Alice se dio cuenta de que era lo que me pasaba y me aconsejo terminar con Jacob, cosa que hice, el reacciono muy mal, pero termino por aceptar y fue cuando comencé a buscarte. Ella me ayudo – trate de hablar pero poniendo un dedo en sus labios, me pidió silencio, acepté – cuando averiguamos donde trabajas me costó decidirme a en verdad acercarme a ti y Alice me termino convenció de que no tenía nada que perder. Así fue como llegue a trabajar junto a ti.

-Bella ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad te motivo a que quisieras volverme a ver? – necesitaba saber, si ella me respondía lo que tanto anhelaba significaría el cambio total de nuestras vidas.

-Después de muchas veces de mirar nuestra foto, me di cuenta que te amaba – ella me amaba, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar – te amo, Edward Cullen y lamento tanto no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes.

La acerque hacia mí, en un movimiento rápido y comencé a acariciarle el cabello a lo que ella contesto dando pequeños y húmedos besos a mi cuello, mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda hasta subir de nuevo, solo para volver a bajar y esta vez quedarse en su trasero. Ella llevo sus labios a mi odio.

-Por favor, esta vez no me rechaces

Coloque mis manos en sus muslos y la hice que saltara para que sus piernas se enrollaran a mi cadera. Bella comenzó a jadear en mi odio y eso mando miles de sensaciones a mi corazón. Comencé a subir con ella hacia las escaleras para después encontrar la habitación y recostarla suavemente sobre la enorme cama. Estando yo entre sus piernas me pare un poco para poderla ver directo a sus ojos, ella sonrió y supe que estaba nerviosa. Allí supe que yo la cuidaría siempre.

Mis manos subieron lentamente por sus caderas hasta llegar a lo que estaba buscando y lentamente comencé a bajar el elástico de sus medias. Todo esto me parecía tan erótico y más aun la mirada de tortura que Bella tenia. Bese la punta de sus pies cuando la medias quedaron fuera junto con su diminuta ropa interior, después, mis manos se encargaron de que lentamente los botones de su blusa fueron desapareciendo. El ver sus preciosos pechos, sentí un fuerte dolor en mi entrepierna, y más porque el pie de Bella jugaba con acercarse allí.

Me deje recostarme sobre ella y comencé a besar su cuello y ella a quitarme el saco y la camisa, sin importarle que los botones cayeran en algún lugar. Yo aun tenía mis pantalones y ella su sostén y su falda, pero debajo de ella nada. Pronto me deshice de su estorbosa falda y hábilmente ella de mi pantalón. Destrocé el sostén de Bella y ella solo jadeo de satisfacción. Sus manos se metieron en mis bóxers y comenzó a masajear a mi miembro y no tarde en gruñir en su odio.

Ahora, ambos desnudos, nos acariciábamos completamente, nuestros sexos se rozaban muy seguido y peligrosamente cerca. Ella clavo sus uñas en mi. No resistí más, la toma de las caderas y comencé a penetrarla de una vez, ella se arqueo y sus piernas volvieron a enrollarse en mí.

-Sigue, por favor… sigue

Su voz me alentaba y la forma tan sensual en la que hablaba no me hicieron dudar para comenzar a embestirla fuertemente. Ahora yo no podía controlar los gruñidos bestiales que salían de mi garganta.

-Edward…te quiero – Bella jadeaba y su voz era endemoniadamente sexy

No le respondí, pero la volví a embestir más fuertemente, con cada una subían de intensidad y de pasión. Lo que sentía no era deseo, no era lujuria era algo más que me reclamaba cuidarla, que me pedía tomarla con calidez, cariño, ternura… amor

Ella me había confesado que me quería, que tal vez siempre lo estuvo y yo no podía salir de mi shock producido por el hecho de tenerla a mi merced, el que ella con jadeos y suspiros pesados me pidiera por más. La estaba haciendo mía de una forma tan sublime… tan única. Ella estaba siendo mía y ahora temía por nunca ser capaz de dejarla ir, por no olvidar el pasado pero ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejarla ir. Sentía que necesitaba que ella debiera de estar conmigo.

-Edwa… ¡Edward! – grito mi nombre cuando ambos llegamos al clímax.

Bella aun tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sintiendo todo el placer que, orgullosamente, yo le estaba brindando. Me sentí único, por primera vez satisfecho y completamente feliz. Pase mis manos para limpiar las gotas de sudor en sus mejillas y retirar el cabello pegado en su frente, comencé a besar cada rincón de su rostro, hasta la punta de su nariz. De verdad jamás había sentido lo que sentí con ella.

-Por favor – me pidió escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello para morderlo seductoramente – quédate así, un momento mas –se refería a que no saliera de ella, a que me quedara aun dentro.

No supe en qué momento la abrace por la espalda para por primera vez dormir juntos. Internamente deseaba que esto se repitiera tantas veces hasta que me harta y fuera más fácil alejarme de ella… pero sabía que eso no pasaría, me haría más adicto a ella y eso… me gustaba.

.

Amanecí con la visión más hermosa que había presenciado. Bella estaba plácidamente dormida y con algunos mechones de su cabello cubriendo su rostro. Sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco, Salí de la cama para ponerme mis bóxers y baje hasta la sala, ahora recordaba que estaba en el departamento de ella, no podía irme así como así, parecería un patán más de lo que ya era ahora.

Me recosté en uno de los largos sillones de la sala y con mi mirada clavada en el techo trate de meditar mucho las cosas, hacerlo profundamente.

Inicialmente todo era por venganza yo había jurado hacer su vida miserable y si le decía que la aborrecía, que jamás la perdonaría y que es la persona que más odio en la tierra, ella me odiara aun mas después de haber pasado la noche juntos. Si me iba y hacia que nada paso, o al menos nada de importancia para mi, definitivamente acabaría sentimentalmente con ella.

Si me quedaba con ella hasta que despertara, le propendería pasar el fin de semana con ella y después volverle a hacerle el amor de la forma tan sublime que fue la primera. Hablaría con Jasper y después olvidaría por completo el plan, me dedicaría a amarla en cuerpo y alma y hacer que cada día se enamore de mi, ambos nos daríamos la oportunidad de conocer el amor. Aunque me emocionaba saber que ella sentía algo de lo que yo sentí de joven, no podía olvidar todo el dolor que me causo.

Pero por sobre todo, no podía ignorar la extrema felicidad que sentí cuando la hice mía, cuando gimió por mi rogando por que siguiera. ¿Qué tiene que pasar para darme cuenta de que es verdaderamente lo que siento por ella?

Debería hacer mi ego y dolor a un lado… o no parar hasta verla humillada y hundida en el dolor

¿La amaba o la odiaba?

¿Era solo sexo o el acto más bello de amar y ser correspondido de esa forma tan intima?

¿Era deseo y lujuria o amor y ternura?

Ahora era cuando necesitaba y extrañaba tanto a Jasper. Mi cabeza estaba en un completo embrollo.

Creí tomar una decisión, si bien ambas ideas me gustaban ¿Por qué no mezclarlas? Aceptaría estar con ella y si… volver a disfrutar de compartir la cama con ella un par de veces más, pero eso no me haría olvidar del plan. Volví a la cama con ella y justo a tiempo ella estaba despertando

-¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto adormilada, la bese dulcemente en la punta de la nariz

-¿En verdad lo preguntas? – Ella se sonrojo, y después sonrío ampliamente

-Edward, jamás había sentido lo que sentí anoche – me enorgullecí y de nuevo flaqueé en la idea de mi plan

-No será la única vez que lo sientas – intente sonar provocativo a lo que creo que funciono

-Eso espero… pero hay algo que quiero que aclaremos primero

Me aterre por un momento, pero recordé regularizarme y esperar hasta que dijera a que se refería –Explícate – la incite

-Edward… - me llamo de una forma temerosa – Yo no quiero mantener relaciones sexuales con un chico que no sea nada mío

Estaba perdido, no entendí de qué estaba tratando de pedirme hasta que continuó hablando

-Yo necesito que me digas si vamos a llegar a algo más, algo formal. No soy una cualquiera a la que vas a tener en tu cama todas las noches después de un largo día de trabajo.

Nada de esto era esperado por mí, justo cuando creo tener a Bella en mis manos o al menos que soy capaz de comprenderla, me cambia el panorama. Si bien no la conocí en once años y no era difícil saber hasta qué grado había llegado con Jacob, no pensaba que ella era… anticuada. Ninguna de las mujeres que se pasaron por mi cama se comparaba con ella… en ningún sentido.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que seamos novios? – pregunte divertido, pero a la vez esperanzado

-Te estoy pidiendo que tú me aclares que somos

-Eres mi novia Bella y yo soy tu novio, intentaremos que esta vez funciones - ¿Por qué demonios me llame y la llame así? Hace diez minutos la palabra novios no está contemplada en cuanto a Bella

-Genial

Bella y yo volvimos a tener una ronda mas de pasión en la cama, pero esta vez fue más lujuria que amor. Ella había estado hablando por el teléfono muy animada, mientras yo hacia la comida. Bella rio cuando le dije que sabia cocinar y yo ofendido le dije que la haría tragarse sus palabras cuando probará mi comida

Ya en la comida y con una Bella muy arrepentida de haber dudad de mis habilidades culinarias, me confesó que con quien hablaba era con la duende maléfica, alias Alice. La comida me comenzó a parecer asquerosa en cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado y aun mas cuando en la rara cabeza de mi novia rondaba la idea de pasar una linda tarde juntos en un picnic a lado de ella y Jasper.

Según Bella, ella y yo éramos las personas que más quería y después de una sesión de besos acalorados y unos cuantos chantajes sentimentales acompañados de sexys pucheros, Bella termino ganando. Ya encontraría la forma de burlarme a costas de la duende maléfica.

Pasamos la tarde haciendo comida juntos, nos contábamos cosas que no sabíamos el uno del otro, para después jugar con el agua del fregadero y ambos terminar hechos un desastre. Justo en punto de la una de la tarde, mi novia y yo salimos tomados de la mano hacia mi auto, colocamos la comida en la parte trasera y partimos al parque donde era seguro que la batalla campal se desataría en cuestión de segundos.

**XXXX**

**¡hola! Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto, pero acá en México la clases ya comenzaron el 18 de enero y ha sido una semana muy pesada… el cap me costó mucho porque soy pésima con los lemmons pero tampoco lo quería hacer muy sexual, en si solo quería que se notara la guerra de sentimientos que está sufriendo Edward a las preguntas que me dieron aquí esta su respuesta. Bella si ama a Edward, solo falta que él se aclare completamente**

**Les aviso que no estoy muy segura de que final darle al fic, estoy contemplando uno triste y uno feliz… aun no me decido, pero tengo mi favorito**

**El próximo cap será algo cómico, Edward lo da a entender, ¿Se pueden imaginar que cosas pasaran en el picnic?**

**Levante la mano la que cree que Edward es un completo imbécil con Bella, con Jasper y puede que también con Alice… yo la levanto jajaja.**

**Disculpen si se les hace pequeño y mal el cap, les prometo que el próximo estará mas largo y con más Ed/Bella – Jazz/Alie**

**Gracias por sus reviews y por sus alertas por cierto, cumplí años el 18 de enero xD 19… ya me hago vieja.**

**Y ya por ultimo les informo que tengo un nuevo fic que es traducción en compañía de mi amiga BellsCullen el link está en mi perfil y les pido su apoyo con esa historia, que prometemos la traducción e historia irán mejorando.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ogro Feo vs Duende Maléfica

_**Capitulo 7: Ogro feo vs. Duende maléfica**_

Ahora estando en el auto, trataba de persuadir a Bella de que dejáramos plantados a Jasper y Alice pero mis intentos fueron en vano, ella seguía firme ante de la idea de que esto nos podría reconciliar a Jasper y a mí y hacer que Alice y yo pasáramos tiempo juntos y tal vez, formar una amistad – como si eso fuera posible – pero la carcajada que tuvo como respuesta no pareció gustarle mucho porque me miro de forma reprobatoria.

Llegamos justo a tiempo cuando vimos a Jasper y Alice teniendo una sabana lo suficientemente grande para sentarnos nosotros cuatro. La duende rodo los ojos en cuanto me miro pero a mi novia la recibió con un cálido abrazo y beso en la mejilla. En cuanto a Jasper, se limito a saludarme con un movimiento de cabeza… extrañamente eso me dolió.

-¿Qué tanto hicieron ustedes dos anoche para que ambos vengan con ojeras? – Bella se sonrojo en muestra de pena y mis ojos viajaron de fulminar a Alice y mirar con sorpresa a Jasper, quien a su vez me miraba en forma de repugnancia ¿Qué se creía?

-Algo que seguramente tu llevas mucho tiempo sin tener – Alice abrió su boca de forma dramática y molesta tomo un jugo de un color morado brillante y lo roció por toda mi blanca camisa, después, se hecho a reír en sonoras carcajadas

-A ver si así te aprendes a comportar en frente de una dama – dijo con tono de superioridad, apoyando las manos en sus caderas

-¿Enséñame a la dama? – contraataque, mirándola y recibiendo el mismo sentimiento de sus ojos: desprecio

-Eres un gran maldito ogro feo – su rostro se formo en una mueca de niña pequeña berrinchuda, estaba seguro que mas enojada no podía estar. La diversión estaba por llegar.

-¡Edward! – Me llamó Jasper, interrumpiendo mí pelea con la duende -¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Por favor – en su voz había desesperación y también descontento.

Asentí y Bella solo pudo darme un apretón de manos para después caminar hasta Alice y tomarla por hombros, de lejos me miro como si me pidiera que renunciara a mis planes de hacerla enojar. Seguí a Jasper y paramos detrás de un árbol. El estaba de espaldas hasta que se giro y juro que con solo mirar la expresión de su rostro, sabía a donde se dirigía la plática.

-Te prometo que si vuelves a insultar a Alice de cualquier forma, modo o lo que sea, no me vas a reconocer Edward – amenazo con su dedo sobre mi pecho, el cual quite con un poco de fuerza exagerada

-¿Qué tendría de diferente, Jasper? La verdad es, que ya no te reconozco. Primero no me apoyas cuando más lo necesito cuando por fin tengo la oportunidad de hacer un infierno la vida de Bella, y tú… simplemente me das la espalda y me tachas de inmaduro.

-Yo pensé que la calidez de Bella te harían reflexionar y darte cuenta de que si no la amas como ella merece, la perderías

-Ya la perdí antes y sobreviví

-No, no lo hiciste, te has quedado atascado en ese pasado. ¡No fue la gran cosa!, ella no mato a un familiar tuyo, no te oculto un embarazo, ¡Supéralo!

-¿Vamos a volver a tener esta plática? – pregunte un tanto harto de su testarudez

-Debí haberle contando sobre tu plan desde un principio, antes de que tu jugaras tanto con ella hasta el extremo de que te acostaras con ella… ¡eres repugnante!

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¿Acaso tú sabes lo que sentí cuando la tuve en mis brazos, cuando le bese su cuello y que sentí que moriría por estar con ella? ¡No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!

-¡¿Entonces qué demonios haces jugando con ella?!

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hago?! ¡¿No te ha pasado con la cabeza que en verdad la amo y esto dejo de ser un plan hace mucho?! – grite exasperado y el solo se relajo, ahora ardía de coraje antes sus palabras

-Entonces –hablo con calma – contéstate tu mi mismo esa pregunta, ¿la amas?

Aunque había sido yo el que lanzo la pregunta al aire, y que ahora que creía saber cuál era la respuesta a esa pregunta tan endemoniada cruel para mí, no se lo iba a responder.

-¿Y tú? Qué me dices de Alice ¿acaso ya olvidaste de lo que te hizo cuando éramos pequeños? Se burlo de ti, de mi y ahora, pareces su perro faldero – desvié la pregunta y él lo noto, pero no hubo intento de volver hacia ella.

-A comparación tuya, yo si se darle gracias a Dios por la segunda oportunidad que me da al poner a Alice de vuelta en mi vida. En cambio tu estas muy cerca de arruinar todo, aun cuando te des cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin Isabella Swan, la chica que te daño tanto como tú mismo lloriqueas, pero la única que despertó el amor en ti.

Un escalofrió recorrió mu cuerpo cuando repetí internamente sus palabras ¿Qué pasaría cuando Bella se enterara de todo y se fuera de mi lado? Inicialmente ese era el propósito de todo, pero ¿la extrañaría tanto como Jasper suponía?

-Me reiré tanto de ti cuando vea como rompe tu corazón de nuevo – puse mi sonrisa ladina y el solo agito la cabeza.

-Otra diferencia entre nosotros, Edward, porque cuando tú estés solo, destruido y con el corazón hecho añicos, lo último que haría por la persona que fue mi mejor amigo tantos años, seria reírme.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Jasper tenía ese don de hacerme sentir miserable? Era cierto, yo tampoco podría ser capaz de reírme sobre su desgracia, pero ¡Vamos! Era obvio que Alice se volvería a burlar de él. Aun recordaba lo que sufría cuando la veía pasar por los pasillos del colegio con su uniforme de porristas, Jasper la miraba todo lo que podía y ella jamás le prestó la mas mínima atención.

-Sabes que aunque lo diga, no sería capaz de burlarme de ti – hable con la cabeza hundida y mirando el césped bajo mostros

-Lo sé, tantos años no me hacen incapaz de reconocer cuando el Edward herido habla y cuando Edward humano lo hace… por desgracia, Bella si es incapaz de darse cuenta cuando le mientes.

-¿De verdad crees que lo hago está mal? – estúpidamente pregunte, sabía lo que él pensaba, pero ahora me sentía extremadamente vulnerable.

- te hare una pregunta y contéstala lo mas honestamente que puedes.

Temí su pregunta, la creía capaz de hacer que nuevamente las intenciones de mi plan flaquearan y eso no era conveniente ahora

-Cuando le hiciste el amor ¿Qué sentimiento te gobernó? La ira por desvergonzarla o la ternura de tenerla en tus abrazos y despertar con ella a tu lado? – Jasper se acerco a mí y dando un par de palmadas en mi pecho, camino de vuelta con las chicas. Alice se paró a recibirlo de vuelta y de verdad se veía emocionada

¿Y si me había equivocado con Alice? Bella me busco con la mirada al ver que Jasper llegaba solo, no pude quedarme a meditar tanto como quise, asique trate de que mi rostro no demostrara ninguna emoción imprudente y me reuní con ellos.

Bella tuvo la idea de jugar a las escondidillas, todos los demás pusimos cara de extraño cuando menciono la idea, pasábamos de los veinte años y jugar a eso nos haría ver… nada normales, pero terminamos accediendo

La duende y yo teníamos declara la guerra "literalmente" en el juego, ella no me dejaba ganar ni yo a ella, pero había ocasiones en las que inconscientemente nos ayudábamos entre nosotros para descubrir a Jasper o Bella

Ya estando cansados y después de haber comido casi toda la comida, mi novia – wow, lo digo con tanta naturalidad –junto con Jasper propusieron la idea de tomar un helado y sin darme cuenta, la idea no era exactamente el helado si no, hacernos quedar solos a la duende y a mí.

Después de unos pocos minutos después de que ellos se fueron. Me recosté sobre la sabana y cerré mis ojos, ahora sí, tratando de meditar lo hablado con Jasper, hasta que nuevamente, Alice de interpuso en mis planes

-¿Sabes que no te odio, cierto? – pregunto despreocupadamente, mientras acomodaba su cabello sin necesidad de un espejo

-Tus acciones no me hacen dudarlo – conteste aun volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, no lo hago. Es solo algo que disfruto tu sabes… el hacerte enfadar

-En eso coincidimos, duende maléfica – ella rio junto conmigo… ¿extraño?

-Lo sé ogro feo, pero creo que esto no le hace bien a Jasper y Bella

-¿Te importa mi amigo? – me incorpore un poco, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi codo derecho y ella sentada ahora, más cerca que antes

-¿Tu amigo? Creí que ya no lo eran – Alice rio no para burlarse, creo que más bien era por el hecho de haber sido yo solo el que lo llamo así

-El hecho de que estemos distanciados no me hace dejar de verlo como amigo

-Ogro, sé que no somos amigos, pero tenemos dos personas en común que son muy amados por nosotros

-Espera, espera ¿dijiste muy amados? Bella es obvio, pero… ¿Jasper?

-No sé, Ogro, tal vez te des una sorpresa muy pronto – sonrió pícaramente

-Con lo idiota que Jasper ha estado por ti, créeme, no batallaras en sorprenderme

-El amor te hace idiota, Ogro

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas Ogro? – pregunte riendo

-Desde que tú me llamaste Duende maléfica, ¿verdad que no es lindo que no te llaman por tu nombre?

-En realidad, Ogro es… aceptable

-Ogro Feo – dijo en tono más alto

-¿Qué? – pregunte aun riendo

-Tu apodo total es Ogro Feo, así te llamare yo

-Me parece bien, Duende Maléfica

Alice, es decir… Duende Maléfica me dio un empujo en mi pecho haciéndome ladear sobre la sabana y ambos reímos, lo que sorprendió tanto a Bella y Jasper que sus caras eran tan únicas que solo hicieron que Alice y yo riéramos aun más alto. La sonrisa y el beso corto que Bella me dedico, lo tome como un agradecimiento a lo que me había abierto por ella: entablar una tranquila conversación con su mejor amiga y Jasper solo me sonrió

Tal vez, estaba dispuesto para abrirme a otra cosa… tal vez me decidiría de una vez por todas a mandar al demonio el plan y dedicarme a amar a Bella.

Después de comer los helados y conversar en extraña paz, decidimos que era tiempo de irnos. Fue sorprendente cuando Alice y Jasper se fueron juntos, pero me concentre mas en llevar a Bella con uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros y ella colocando una de sus delicadas manos en mi pecho.

-¿Cuándo me llevaras a tu apartamento? Tú ya conoces el mío, no me parece justo que yo no sepa ni dónde vives – comento una vez dentro del coche mientras ambos nos abrochábamos los cinturones de seguridad

-¿Alice no averiguo eso de mi? – pregunto sonriéndole de lado a lo que me respondió dándome un ligero codazo

-¿No me quieres llevar? – pregunto haciendo la clásica falsa indignación que hacen las mujeres para conseguir lo que quieren.

-Ya estamos en camino, llegaremos en pocos minutos – ella ahogo un pequeño grito de emoción y juntos entrelazamos nuestras manos y yo manejando solo con una.

Bella estaba sorprendida con mi departamento, decía que era el más grande, espacioso, lujoso y cómodo lugar que jamás había visto. Estuvimos vario tiempo conversando sobre lo bien que lo habíamos pasado en el picnic

-Aun no me recupero del shock que me causo verte a ti y a Alice riendo como locos, tendidos en la sabana del picnic. Me sentí en la dimensión desconocida – bromeo con un jugo en sus manos y abrazándome mi cintura, ambos recostados sobre mi sillón.

-Creo que la juzgue por cuestiones del pasado – en verdad lo creía, y no podía olvidar el hecho de que fue ella la que la que aconsejo a Bella de terminar con Black y buscarme, ayudarla a que consiguiera información sobre mí. Le debía una grande y después de esta tarde, no creo poder llegar a odiar a esa pequeña duende.

-No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso, sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano, solo que no quería que fuera tarde – acerco sus labios a mi cuello y repartió pequeños besos allí. Cuanto amaba eso.

-Bella… - la llame como señal de advertencia

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me la debes – le bese la frente y aspire la esencia de sus cabellos. Suspire hondamente, hasta que ella se levanto de golpe por el susto que el sonido de su celular le causo. No la quise dejar salir tan rápidamente de mis brazos, pero termine rindiéndome cuando me causo cosquillas en mi abdomen.

Bella busco entre su celular para buscar su teléfono, era un mensaje de texto, eso lo supe porque solo emitió un pequeño sonido. En cuanto lo leyó su quijada callo unos cuantos centímetros y sus ojos de abrieron considerablemente.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregúnteme sentándome sobre el mismo sillón

-Alice, al parecer tuvo un problema con su coche y me pidió ayuda para ir por ella - la voz de Bella sonaba nerviosa y temerosa. Me quede mirándola fijamente y ella solo se giro para tomar su bolso y caminar hacia a mí.

-Me voy, amor ¿te llamo luego? – pregunto estando casi ya en la puerta

-C-Claro, mañana es domingo por si quieres hacer algo – lo último lo grite porque ella estaba ya caminando por el pasillo para bajar en el elevador… extraño. No me había creído nada lo de Alice.

Tome el teléfono de mi apartamento y marque sin pensarlo más de dos veces, sabía que con esa llamada mis dudas se podía aclarar.

-Extraño que tú me llames – dijo serio

-Disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿está bien Alice?

-Claro, porque no debía de estarlo, la deje en su casa hace más de media hora ¿sucede algo? – algo me decía que Bella me había mentido y con la comprobación de Jasper, estaba más que claro que lo había hecho.

-No, gracias Jasper y de nuevo, perdón por la molestia – dije en susurro.

-Edward ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto mi amigo, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba

-Me gustaría decirte – di por ultimo antes de presionar el botón que le diera final a nuestra llamada. ¿Qué demonios sucedió con Bella?

**XXXX**

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todas las que simplemente me leen, aunque me gustaría que al menos me digieran si les gusta o no.**

**¿Les gusto que Edward y Alice pudieran llevarse bien? Espero que sí. Sé que quieren que reconcilie a Edward y a Jasper, pero tienen que pasar algunas cosas primero.**

**¿Qué fue lo que creen que leyó Bella en su mensaje? Espero que no lo adivinen y les sorprenda jajaja.**

**Espero sus reviews. Saludos ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: ¿Qué demonios?

_**Capitulo 8.- ¿Qué demonios?**_

El domingo había pasado sin ningún evento de importancia y lo digo por la falta que me hiso Bella, a pesar de que trata de comunicarme con ella toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ella se limito a mandarme un mensaje de texto que solo me pedía disculpas por no contestarme mis llamadas. Ese fue el único modo de comunicación entre ambos.

Me arme de valor y entrada la noche, le envié un mensaje a su celular con unas palabras que me parecieron las adecuadas: "Te quiero", después de unos minutos que fueron un completa agonía, respondió con un: "Yo también, no temas, siempre será así".

Ahora la tenía sobre mí, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura, recorriendo su espalda y con mis labios besando sus cabellos. Sus pequeñas manos jugaban con mi pecho y en ocasiones repartía dulces y castos besos por mi mandibulada.

¿Qué sentía por ella? Ahora me daba cuenta que odio no podía ser, jamás lo fue, aunque ella me rompió el corazón jamás tuve el valor para odiarla porque mi corazón se negaba a sentir eso por ella, mi corazón la añoraba día y noche y pedía por su regreso, jamás la desprecio. Jamás la desprecie.

Me sentía como un completo idiota ¿Por qué después de estar con Bella en la manera más intima me tenía que sentir así? Disfrutaba hacerla mía, no sexualmente sino porque sentía que nos complementábamos de una manera maravillosa. Justo ahora acabamos de pasar uno de esos momentos, en mi preciado sillón negro de cuero y por fin le había dado el uso que merecía, porque a partir de hoy sabría que este sillón seria un templo a lo que momentos que antes había compartido con Bella.

-¿Con esto queda perdonada mi desaparición del domingo? – susurro mi chica a mi lado, juntando sus deliciosos labios en un puchero que no resistí a borrarlo con un beso

-Digamos que te he perdonado el cincuenta por ciento, aun te falta el otro cincuenta restante y veremos qué hacemos con el – termine de hablar juguetonamente, apoyando mi quijada en su cabeza

-Pues tengo muchas formas de hacerlo… no te preocupes

-Me muero por descubrirlas – ambos nos fundimos en un beso que hiso que no hubiera otro sonido que no fuera el de nuestras agitadas respiraciones.

-Te amo – dijo con su dulce mirada puesta en mis ojos – Y jamás me sentí tan feliz en día que me diste una nueva oportunidad

-Siempre te he amado – confesé en susurro – Y yo jamás me sentí más feliz cuando me pediste por esa oportunidad.

Estaba claro. La amaba

-

Ahora a mitad de semana no me podía sentir más cansado, pero no solo por el trabajo, Bella y yo no habíamos dejado pasar una noche sin que nos demostráramos cuanto nos amábamos. Porque ahora comenzaba a sentir que era así.

Pero el miedo no había desaparecido. Seguí allí.

Era las cuatro con cuarenta minutos y Jasper no se había presentado con la parte del trabajo que le tocaba, el mío llevaba horas de estar listo, pero si el de él me era imposible entregarlo al jefe. Me canse de esperar y decidí ir yo por él, este tipo de comportamiento era extraño en el jamás se había retrasado con un trabajo y menos en épocas donde el trabajo era mucho.

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos y mas sorprendidos por lo que miraban, era una de las imágenes más bizarras/cómicas/extrañas y perturbantes que jamás veré en mi vida

Hay sobre la silla, detrás del gran escritorio de fina madera estaba una duende con el pelo alborotado y con unas manos posesivas subiendo por todo el contorno de su espalda. Lo que para Jasper debería de ser uno de los momentos más inolvidables de su vida para mi seria una cita diaria con el psicólogo por lo menos un año. No lo resistí mas y revente en una sonoro y loca carcajada lo que provoco que los pequeños amantes vieran interrumpida su… sesión de cariño.

Jasper callo de la silla y Alice corrió buscando su blusa y así tapar su desnudez, cosa que ni pagándome quisiera ver.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué demonios pasa… aquí? – formule mi pregunta lo mejor que pude, aun no me reponía de semejante escena. La cara de Alice estaba roja por el coraje que, evidentemente, había crecido aun más hacia mí, mientras que el sonrojo de mi amigo era por vergüenza.

-Se que eres un idiota, pero es que acaso reprobaste Biología en primaria ¿tengo que explicar lo que hacíamos? – Alice me miraba con radia, pero no podía ocultar del todo la vergüenza que también sentía.

-O mejor dicho lo que intentábamos hacer… muchas gracias Edward – el susurro de Jasper no me paso desapercibido lo que hiso que volviera a reír con más ganas y que Alice se acercara lo suficiente como para darme un golpe con el codo en las costillas

-¿Ya qué? Te llamo después, amor – la duende salió, ahora con mas ropa, gracias a Dios y dedico un giño con el ojo a Jasper quien la miraba atontado

-¿Amor? ¿Ustedes dos….?

-Así es, y por favor te pido que te abstengas de comentarios en los que insultes a ella o digas que me va a romper el corazón, porque no te escucharé

-En realidad, me parece genial – termine al ver la cara de asombro de mi amigo quien me miraba incrédulo

-¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

-Ya te darás cuenta

-De acuerdo – dijo acomodándose la corbata

-Eso me recuerda a lo que en realidad venia

-Yo pensé que eso era arruinar mi momento con Alice

-Créeme, Jasper, hubiera deseado jamás haber visto eso – reí de nuevo a lo que Jasper termino acompañándome en risas también – Aro quiere la mitad de tu trabajo. Ahora

-Cierto, cielos

-

El trabajo había sido de lo más monótono, algunas cifras que debían ser modificadas y demás cosas que era algo tediosas.

Bella había estado algo tensa durante en el transcurso de la semana, mordía constantemente sus uñas y se alarmaba cuando se le hablaba. Me encargue de quitarle algo de su tensión con una sesión de dulces y largos besos, lo que me gano que me mirara de la forma más tierna que había. Algo estaba cambiando, eso lo sabía.

Un sonido en mi contestadora del teléfono de la oficina hiso que Bella suspirara de agotamiento, oprimí el botón para apagar con el sonido molesto

-¿Qué sucede, Jessica? –pregunte mirando fijamente como Bella se recostaba en mi sillón

-Sr. Aquí hay alguien que lo busca

-¿Quién es?

-La señorita Heidi – la voz de mi secretaria se apago al pronunciar la última palabra de su oración, oración que había llegado a los oídos de Bella.

-¿Qué quiere contigo? – pregunto poniéndose a mi lado

-No lo sé, pero debo atenderla – de alguna forma sus celos me hacían sentirme deseado por alguien, y ese alguien era ella.

-Supongo que lo harás – sus labios se juntaron, haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña molesta

-No puede ser de otra forma, lo sabes

-Te contare el tiempo, Edward Cullen – sentencio caminado hacia la puerta, sonreí ante su escena de celos y ya estando fuera de la puerta, donde alcancé a distinguir a Heidi, Bella le dedico una sonrisa fría y Heidi hizo como si no la hubiera visto para entrar acelerada a mi oficina y cerrala la puerta en la nariz de Bella

-¡Dios! ¿Qué esta chica no te deja jamás en paz? – Heidi tomo asiento justo enfrente de mí

-Yo no dejo que me deje en paz – sonreí de forma arrogante y me senté en mi silla

-¿Estas saliendo con ella? – los ojos de Heidi amenazaban con salirse de su órbita, y me encantaba presumir a Bella

-Nosotros lo tomamos más personal que eso. El termino salir es tan... Simple para lo que en realidad tenemos ella y yo

-Vaya, suenas muy enamorado

-Es que tal vez lo este

-¿Tal vez? Eso significa que no estás seguro, lo cual quiere decir que aun hay oportunidad para que yo te haga ver lo que aun podemos retomar entre tú y yo

-Lo siento, Heidi, pero estoy muy cómodo con Bella – y era verdad ¿Qué ganaba con mentirme a mí mismo y decir que el tiempo que pasaba con mi novia era un martirio? – y para evitar confusiones, sí, estoy enamorado de ella y soy feliz de decir que ella lo está de mi también.

La cara de Heidi cayó al suelo para después volver a elevarla con una falsa indiferencia.

-Veremos cuánto dura – sonrío de manera cínica y con ojos claramente cristalinos

-Si está en mis manos, será por siempre

-

-¿Entonces eso fue todo? ¿Estás seguro que no me ocupas algo? ¿Un beso, una caricia o una mirada de amor? ¡Algo! – exclamo una histeria Bella, mientras la tenía en mis brazos, ella sentada sobre mi regazo

-No soy capaz de ocultarte nada – un nudo instantáneo se formo en mi garganta, imposibilitando que respirara por algunos segundos, no me di cuenta de que fue lo que dije, ya le había ocultado algo a Bella, algo que fácilmente me pondría fuera de su vida de solo esperar a que ella se entere. Ahora me daba cuenta que no la quería perder. No la podía perder.

-¡Hay Dios! No me di cuenta de la hora – Bella se apresuro a deshacerse de mi abrazo y de un brinco ponerse de pie y buscar su bolso – No puede hacerlo… me prometió que no lo haría – susurró mientras me daba la espalda caminando hacia la puerta, pero como si se hubiera acordado de mí, regreso en mi dirección – Amor, tengo que irme… Alice, olvide una… solo tengo que ir con ella ¿de acuerdo?... Adiós

Justo como el sábado pasado, se fue sin más y de igual forma, me dolió su repentina salida. Pero suspirando hondo y apretando los ojos con algo de fuerza extrema, fingí que no fue así. Pero no mi farsa no me duro mucho cuando me comencé a desesperar. Me quise relajar, escuchar música, leer mi correo, incluso adelantar trabajo futuro, pero todo me fue inútil.

Pensé que lo mejor sería ir por algo de comida, en realidad no tenía hambre, pero pensé que tal vez con algo de alimento en mi sistema me sentiría bien o el simple hecho de comer me tomaría tiempo y mantendría mi mente alejada de la rara actitud de Bella

No tarde mucho en decidir que comprar, me incline sobre unas donas pequeñas bañadas en azúcar y un jugo de naranja que se veía delicioso.

-Me parece increíble que este aquí. En verdad me parece insólito ¿Ya lo sabe Edward? – la mención de mi nombre y esa voz que rápidamente reconocí como la de Jasper, llamaron mi atención, pero fue exactamente la pregunta que hizo sobre yo saber _eso_ lo que me impidió girarme y preguntarles de frente de que era de lo que hablaban

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estás loco? No quiero ni imaginarme lo que pasara si se entera de que _Él _volvió a la vida de Bella

Me quede estático ¿Él? ¿Quién era Él? Poco me importo que se dieran cuenta de la plática que acaba de escuchar y Salí caminando lo más rápido que me fue posible.

Llegue a la oficina de Bella…

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, era la escena que en pesadillas había imaginado: Jacob proponiendo matrimonio a Bella, la mujer que amaba. No sabía con exactitud si el tiempo se había detenido, o si solo hubo ese efecto en mi, ellos aun estaban allí, el incado en una rodilla y el reluciente anillo colocado en su elegante caja color negra, siendo ofrecido a la mujer, que, sabia, había perdido.

Ella aun no respondía y sabia que no era necesario porque era obvio que su respuesta seria que aceptaba. Estaba estática, pero sus ojos no, estos desprendían lágrimas de seguramente felicidad y sorpresa y en sus labios tenia estampada una inmensa sonrisa que termino de confirmar mis temores. Aun se amaban.

Lo último que deseaba era escuchar su aceptación de sus labios, esos de los queme despedí en silencio cuando a mi espalda dejaba a ambos en la intimidad del maldito momento que me acaba de condenar a una vida sin ella.

-

-

-

_**Lo sé! ,merezco que me maten por la demora pero he tenido unos meses super cargados de tarea y cosas fuera de la escuela.**_

_**Espero aun me lean. Si, era Jacob muchas lo adivinaron**_

_**Sin más me despido y hare lo que pueda por subir el siguiente cap lo más pronto que pueda.**_

_**Gracias por leer =D**_


	9. Chapter 9: Tenía que pasar

_**Capitulo 9.- Tenía que pasar.**_

Fui lo suficiente cobarde como para apagar mi celular y desconectarme del mundo, bajé las cortinas de los ventanales de mi apartamento para que el entorno fue justo a como estaba yo por dentro: _En penumbras_.

Desde que había llegado y después de sumergirme entre las sabanas de mi cama mi cerebro no dejaba de reproducir la imagen de Jacob incado ante Bella y automáticamente me aferraba con fuerza a la almohada.

-¡Basta! – grite ante la insistencia con la que era golpeada la puerta de mi apartamento

-¡Edward, ábreme, ahora! – los golpes de Jasper seguían estampándose contra la puerta. Me termine rindiendo y camine lo más lento posible hasta llegar ante la puerta y abrirla.

-¡Lo siento! – No pude contener mis lagrimas por más tiempo y termine abrazando a mi amigo – No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, lo siento tanto

-Edward, soy yo el que lo siente, no debiste de haber escuchado mi conversación con Alice

-¿Cómo… como fue que volvió a su vida? – por culpa de mis sollozos mi voz era apenas entendible

-¿De qué sirve saber? Solo te harás mas daño

-Si de igual forma estoy muriendo, qué más da que lo sepa o no lo sepa – ahora que los dos estábamos sentados en mi sala, me contuve de volver a tener un ataque de lagrimas, pero por la mirada triste de Jasper, supe que mi apariencia daba lastima

-El comenzó a enviarle mensajes al celular, todo esto me lo conto Alice. Por lo que se, él quería hablar con ella sobre una decisión que había tomado y Bella tenía miedo de volver a verlo…

-Miedo… - susurre - ¿Miedo de darse cuenta que nunca me amó como me dijo?

-Al parecer, Bella había aceptado verse – Jasper continuo con su relato, ignorando mi pregunta – pero no encontraba el tiempo indicado, creo que lo que paso esta tarde en la empresa nos tomo a todos por sorpresa…

-¿Acepto? – de nuevo interrumpí el discurso de mi amigo, pero necesitaba aclarar esta duda que me cerraba la garganta. Tenía que confirmar lo que había pasado. Tenía que odiar a Isabella Swan.

-No lo sé, Edward…

-¿A que le tienes miedo? ¿A qué llore? Ya lo hice, ¿A que muera de dolor? También ya lo hice, hace once años y fue por la misma razón

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, No lo sé. Apenas supe lo que viste y vine a buscarte. Para mí también fue una sorpresa ver aquello.

-La amo – dije entre sollozos, me era imposible no pensar en ella, las veces en las que me dedicaba una sonrisa, las veces en las que la besaba. Jasper comenzó a reír y a negar con la cabeza

-¿Y tiene que venir Jacob Black a atentar con quitártela para que te des cuenta de ello?

-No hacía falta, lo había descubierto esta tarde antes de esa escena tan asquerosa. Dijiste que no te burlarías de mi cuando tuviera el corazón destrozado

-Es que eso, no hay pasado…. Aun

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sabemos qué paso, Edward. Lo que tú viste fue la proposición de él, pero no escuchaste su respuesta. Y lo único que yo supe fue que Bella se encerró en su oficina, eso es todo

-¡Dios se encerró con él! – mis manos viajaron a mi cabello y con fuerza jalaron un poco de él.

-No, no, no, no, no dije si con él, aunque en realidad no lo sé, solo sé que se encerró.

-Prepárate – dije con ironía

-¿Prepararme para qué? – la inocencia de mi amigo provoco que riera con amargura

-Hay Jasper, no seas tan inocente. Seguramente no tardara más de dos meses sin que te llegue la invitación del enlace Black/Swan

-¿Quieres detenerte, por favor? Te repito que aun no sabemos qué fue lo que paso, no sabes que dijo Bella y no lo sabrás hasta que no hables con ella

-Cierto, si voy a comenzar a odiarla realmente, necesito aclarar eso. Ahora mismo iré a decirle todo, a decirle que en realidad no la amo, que jamás la ame y nunca podre hacerlo porque es una… una…

-No vas a hacer semejante estupidez. No me opongo a que le digas la verdad a Bella, pero no mientas diciendo que no la amaste o que no lo harás más, porque eso no pasara, la amas desde que tengo recuerdos tuyos y míos.

-Jasper, hay una cosa que Isabella Swan me arrebato y eso fue mi dignidad, pero no voy a permitir que pase de nuevo. Ahora será ella la que termine hundida

-¿Honestamente deseas verla hundida? - Jasper cruzo sus manos en su pecho y me miro dudativo

-No… - hable en susurro – pero en algo me ayudara saber que ella también siente alguna milésima parte de amargura de la que siento.

-Eres insufrible, ahora, espera aquí en lo que voy a la cocina y te preparo un café… ¡Y por Dios abre la ventana este lugar está más oscuro que la noche propia! – lo perdí de vista en cuanto entro en la cocina.

Si quiera hacer, lo que quería hacer, necesita hacerlo ahora, de otra forma Jasper jamás me dejaría salir de mi propio apartamento. Creo no haber dedicado mucho tiempo a mi decisión, porque ya estaba a unas cuantas calles de llegar a donde me proponía.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y no tuve que molestarme en revisar quien era, para esta altura Jasper se tendría que haber enterado que había escapado… y también hacia donde lo había hecho.

-

-

-¿Qué sucede? – su dulce y embustera voz me revolvió el estomago. Tuve que hacer a un lado los deseos de estamparle un salvaje beso.

Me detuve a escasos milímetros de su cara y con una fuerza de la cual ella se quejo, tome su muñeca izquierda y clave mi mirada en sus dedos, buscando el símbolo de alianza con el maldito de Black. No encontré nada

-¿Qué? ¿No te lo pusiste porque no quieres romperme el corazón? – la cara de Bella era de una falsa chica que no sabía de que se le hablaba, me miraba con ojos confundidos y comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-¿Ponerme qué?

-¡Para esto ya, Bella! Te vi, los vi, a ambos a ti y a Black

-Podrías al menos dejarme explicarte…

-Sé exactamente lo que dirás, que lo ambas, que siempre lo has amado y que de nuevo yo fui el muñequito de prueba para dar celos y…

-¡No!, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, no sabes nada…

-Se justamente lo que debo de saber

-Edward, por favor, no sabes que fue lo que en realidad paso, estas actuando como un idiota

-Mi querida e ilusa Isabella, aquí eres tú la idiota ¿Sabes porque? – Ella negó con la cabeza, sus lágrimas luchaban por no salir violentamente de sus ojos – Jugué contigo, todo este tiempo. La verdad es… que… -tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decir una de las blasfemias mas grandes – No te amo, tal vez lo hice antes, pero tú te encargaste de mandar de vacaciones a ese sentimiento y adivina que, jamás volvió

-Estas mintiendo

-¿Lo ves? Sigues siendo una completa ilusa, nunca te diste cuenta de que mentía y ahora crees que lo hago. Eres patética Swan. El plan original era acostarme contigo y mandarte al demonio en ese mismo instante, pero… sabía que te dolería más esto

-¿Por qué me hablas así, Edward?

-¡Porque es lo que mereces!, vas por la vida engañando a la gente. ¿Sabes lo feliz que te pude haber hecho los últimos once años? ¡Yo pude haber dado mi vida por ti!, ¡lo daba todo por ti, por ti no me importo que peleara con mi único amigo! Y a ti solo te importo volver a ser la novia del mariscal de campo. Por cierto, mis felicitaciones, lograste lo que tantos años añoraste, no podría haber una persona más perfecta para ti que la basura de Black

-No, no lo merezco, nadie merece semejante humillación que me estás haciendo pasar. Pensé que ahora si estaríamos juntos…

-¿Por qué ahora si lo querías?

-Porque ahora estábamos lo suficientemente maduros para lidiar con una relación real. Pero sí, soy una idiota, tu no lo estas

-Un favor, Isabella, ¿serias tan amable de invitarme a tu boda? Moriría por ser el padrino del novio, es mi sueño dorado

-No habrá boda, Edward, rechace a Black – negaba con su cabeza

-Detén esto por favor, tu imagen de perfección personificada no te va más. Vi como le sonreías con el anillo ante ti – grite exasperado

-Sonreí porque justo cuando me había aclarado que realmente te amaba, el viene a ofrecerme lo que años moría. Le dije que no lo aceptaba porque era muy tarde para ambos. La sonrisa que viste no fue de felicidad, pero solo hay… había una propuesta de la cual yo hubiera aceptado

-¿La… de quien? – mi voz tembló, temía, pero al mismo tiempo creí amar su respuesta si solo ella…

-Te amo y si tu plan era escuchar esas palabras con mi alma desgarrada, con mi dignidad por los pies y mi orgullo olvidado completamente… lo has logrado. Felicidades, me hiciste creer que me ambas, que tendría una oportunidad para estar contigo, que con el amor que trate de expresarte en cada caricia, se viera reflejado. Pero no fue así

-¿No, no lo acepaste?

-¡NO!, lo deje por ti, solo quería estar contigo y que esta vez las cosas funcionaran.

-Y ¿Cómo se que eso es cierto?

-Si no fuiste capaz de sentir o darte cuenta de nada lo que vivimos durante esta…. Esta farsa, entonces entiendo el que ahora no sepas diferenciar lo.

-¿Que hizo Black? – pregunte de repente, imaginarme al imbécil siendo rechazado por Bella, era mi cielo.

-¿Qué crees tú que hizo? Se volvió loco, dijo que no había hombre lo suficientemente bueno para mí y que solo con él estaba mi lugar, yo le hable de ti y tomo su tiempo en recordarte. Se expreso horrible de ti y no faltaba más para que retuviera las ganas de plantarle un buen golpe en la cara y no fue…

-Tú, lo golpeaste – susurre

-No puedo verme más patética defendiendo algo que me repudia con tanto fervor

No pude sacarla de su error y decirle que también la amaba, quise detenerla, pero ella estaba acomodando una pila de papales, metiéndolos en carpetas y después a un cajón. No levanto la vista.

-¿A dónde vas? – mi mano sostuvo su brazo y le impedí que siguiera caminando, nuestros ojos se encontraron y no había cosa que deseara en este mundo más que decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, todo lo que haría por poder comenzar de nuevo y hacer las cosas bien, sin orgullos, rencores ni nada que atentara con separarnos.

-¿En realidad te importa? – elevo una de sus cejas, derramando la ultima lagrima que le pude apreciar.

Soltó el agarre que mi mano ejercía en su cuerpo y camino lejos de mí, solo dejándome el aroma de sus cabellos que rozaron mi rostro.

Ese aroma que llevaba meses de tarar de recordar, ahora que estaba sin ella. Ahora que me considere muerto en la inmundicia de mi vida sin ella, sin las noches que me decía cuanto me quería. Sin poderle decir que en verdad la amo

-

-

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Lo siento mucho, pero no saben lo que he sufrido las dos semanas últimas**_

_**Pero, no importa, he aquí el capitulo ¿Qué tal? Si no les queda claro algo, con gusto se los aclaro. Espero les guste y no me avienten tomates : P**_

_**Saludos a todas y gracias por leer. ^^**_


	10. Chapter 10: Mejorando el futuro

**Capitulo 10.- Mejorando el futuro**

_**Maybe, just maybe**_

_**I can love the same woman… again**_

.

.

La cola de su hermoso vestido blanco arrastraba algunos de los pétalos de rosas rojas que estaba regados por todo el pasillo hacia el altar. Sus ojos brillaban y llegaban a parecer acuosos, con sus pequeñas y tersas manos sostenía un delicado buque de rosas de muchos colores y combinados estratégicamente entre ellos. Sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa. Su mirada no tenía otro objetivo que no fuera posarse en el hombre que, con una radiante sonrisa, la esperaba al fondo del altar.

No podían ser más perfectos, no había un par más indicado para él o para ella. Eran un complemente perfecto y se amaba como tal.

Y yo… deseaba con tanto fervor llegar a ser el protagonista de ese sueño, y compartirlo con ella, la dama de honor que luchaba por no derramar lágrimas. La dama de honor que llevaba tres años si haberla visto y la que era la dueña mi completa atención.

Alice derraba pequeñas lágrimas que era calmadas por unas cuantas sonrisas llenas de complicidad de Jasper. Por fin, el sueño de ambos, se cristalizaba después de más de tres años y de algunos meses de preparaciones.

Enfoque mi mirada hacia la mujer que seguía amando, la dama de honor. Isabella Swan. Ella no me miraba y no era capaz de retener las lágrimas de felicidad hacia su mejor amiga, que se casaba con mi mejor amigo.

Mi mirada se centro en ella, imaginando que así de bella seria nuestra boda, porque llegaría ese día, lo sabía. Una boda en un día de verano, tal vez en la playa, al aire libre y con el cabello de Bella suelo y dispuesto a bailar con los soplos de aire.

Los ahora esposos se besaron con suavidad y delicadeza. Y después de salir de la iglesia hicimos el recorrido hasta el salón donde la feliz pareja, bailaba su primer baile oficial como Señor y Señora Hale.

Y de entre todos los invitados, buscaba donde era que Bella estaba sentada y después del intento sin éxito, sintiéndome derrotado, camine hacia la barra de bebidas. Necesitaba algunas y con urgencia. Probablemente se fue, pensé. Ahora estaría en la comodidad de su casa, disfrutando de la compañía del maldito bastardo que ocupaba mi lugar.

-Si sigues con esa cara cualquiera diría que no estás nada feliz por la boda de tu mejor amigo – un cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, solo pude girar y apuesto que mi cara era de un idiota a la que se le hablaba con un idioma que era escuchado por primera vez en su vida. Y ella lo noto, solo sonrió juguetonamente.

-P-pensé que te habías ido – una excelente combinación de tartamudeo con una voz tan débil que paso a ser susurro.

-No, soy la dama de honor, ¿recuerdas?, no puedo irme. Alice me mataría

-Sí, Alice… - el encontrarnos fue casualidad, ella no quedaría por mí, solo lo haría por Alice.

-Sigues hermosa

-Y tú sigues tan endiabladamente… guapo – mordisqueo su labio inferior, aquel gesto de sensualidad innata, que tanto añoraba.

-Yo sigo enamorado de ti, lo estuve en ese tiempo y lo sigo estando

-Edward…

-¿Tu?

-¿Qué cambio habría? Ya nos hicimos mucho daño el uno al otro. Nos esforzamos arduamente para demostrarnos que podemos siquiera incluso intentar tener una relación. Cuando tú estabas listo, yo fui una inmadura y cuando yo estuve lista, tú resultaste ser inmaduro, por lo que en mi defensa yo era apenas una inocente adolescente que no sabía nada de la vida, ¿pero tú? Y no me digas que es mi culpa porque yo no….

-¿Te podrías callar por solo un segundo y dejarme hacerte una pregunta? – me vi en la penosa necesidad de interrumpir su monologo, había olvidado lo impulsiva que puede ser Bella con las palabras. -¿Me aceptarías un baile?

Ella me tendió la mano, y sintiendo la misma calidez de siempre, la escolte hasta la pista de baile donde las miradas de los protagonistas del evento eran de sorpresa y picardía.

-Aun que creas que no cambia nada, necesito saber, que es lo que sientes por mí. Desde el comienzo de todo. – Mis manos se sujetaron a su cintura y si querer poner presión sobre ella, la apreté a mí de modo que ambos sintiéramos la esencia del otro.

-Me pareciste un nerd lindo, algo realmente ingenuo, pero lindo a fin de cuentas. Y hace tres años atrás, realmente creí amarte

-¿Creíste? Tiempo pasado. Yo ya te he dicho que te sigo amando, como un loco

-Como un loco, no. Yo quiero que me ames con todos tus sentidos bien puestos

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo, estando lejos del otro. Y creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente maduros para intentar algo serio.

-Bella, no te prometo un cuento de hadas, no te prometo un final feliz donde todo sea color rosa y donde todo sea como sacado de una novela de amor barata. En cambio te prometo, te aseguro que no habrá día que no te diga lo que sienta, que no habrá amanecer que no recibamos juntos abrazados, sin importar la pelea que tuvimos minutos antes de ir a la cama. Te prometo sinceridad y mi amor.

-Por todo lo que dijiste, te amo, Edward y no puedo esperar para que comencemos a realizar todo eso que mencionaste.

-Gracias por recibirme en tu vida de nuevo, amor

Mis labios devoraron con calma los de ella, recordando el antiguo sabor que los caracterizaba para solo llegar a una conclusión, que desde hace tiempo sabia. Ahora, todo sería mejor… mucho mejor.

.

.

.

_**Hola, siento mucho la tardanza, y que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero el próximo será más largo.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este. Como verán parece todo en orden ¿cierto?**_

_**El próximo es el epilogo y llegamos al final de esta historia.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a las personas que me desearon que los problemitas que traía cuando subí el último cap, se arreglaran. Gracias de verdad a todos ustedes va dedicado este ultimo cap.**_

_**Espero que no se moleste con ninguno de los personajes por cómo se dio el reencuentro y por lo fácil que se dijeron las cosas que sentían. Pero, tengan en cuenta que pasaron más tres años y ahora sí, por fin, los dos maduraron y podrán llevar una relación.**_

_**Espero que les guste la boda de Alice y Jasper.**_

_**Saludos a todas y les agradezco los reviews que me gusten dejar.**_

_**Buona sera**_


	11. Epilogo: Lo que el corazón ve

Epilogo: **Lo que el corazón ve**

.

.

.

-Entonces… ¿no paso nada? ¿Segura? – sorbí lo último que quedaba de mi bebida, provocando un fuerte sonido de estar succionando solo el bote vacio.

-No, no paso nada ¿Cuántas veces tendré que responder a la misma pregunta? – pregunto después de masticar.

-De acuerdo, no tocare mas el tema – me gire un poco para verla – por cierto… te ves hermosa comiendo una hamburguesa con tu elegante vestido de dama de honor

-Y tu ¿Qué me dices de tu saco y pantalones arrugados? Además, el moño de tu corbata quedo horrible.

-Cierto, aun no puedo creer que nos hayamos fugado de la boda

-¡Que acaso no los viste! Estaba en su burbuja de amor donde los elefantes rosas pasaban volando – rio fuertemente – No se darán cuenta - negó con la cabeza antes de morder su hamburguesa

-No volveré a mirar una hamburguesa con la misma connotación.

-¡Aggg!, eres incorregible

-ó… mejor dicho irresistible

-Por desgracia – hizo una mueca de asco – eres ambas

Me acerque hacia ella y deposite un tierno y fugaz beso en la comisura de sus labios. Deposite mi frente sobre la se ella y con mis manos, acaricie sus mejillas.

-Entonces ¿no hubo ningún Jacob Black? – escuché como suspiro y con sus manos, puso distancia entre nosotros.

-No, Edward, no hubo ningún Jacob Black en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero tampoco te diré que me la pase llorando en mi cama por más de tres años, esperando a que entraras por la puerta declarándome de mil maneras tu amor.

-No hay nada que te pueda reclamar – conteste en susurro

-Quiero que sepas que mi vida puede seguir sin ti – la mira a los ojos y por primera vez desde que la vi, tuve la necesidad urgente de hacer lo que tenía muy oculto, llorar y pedirle que me perdonara – Pero quiero que estés conmigo, te quiero en mi vida, Edward.

-A diferencia tuya, amor, yo no creo poder seguir adelante sin ti.

-No creo que el término "comenzar desde cero" sea adecuando para nosotros, tenemos demasiada historia como para hacerlo.

-Que propones – pregunte mordiendo algo de su hamburguesa

- Quizás, debemos de recordar que era lo mejor de estar juntos

Se coloco rápidamente a horcadas sobre mí y sus besos comenzaban un ritual de tentación sobre mi cuello. Sus manos se paseaban por todo mi pecho y subían hasta mi nuca, revolviendo mi cabello y al mismo tiempo, desatando mi corbata

El toque de mis manos sobre su piel me impedía pensar con claridad, solo pensaba a tenerla en mis brazos una vez mas y hacerle notar cuando la había extrañado, cuando había lamentado todo lo que mal que había estado sin ella. Sin poderle decir cuando la amaba.

-No, Bella, hagamos bien las cosas esta vez. Seré honesto, muero por estar contigo, pero no quiero que en eso se base nuestra relación – hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por cortar con la pasión que nos había abarcado a los dos, seguía sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

-Yo solo quiero que tu y yo… - mordió sus labios con nerviosismo.

-Yo también lo quiero, pero deseo cotejear a mi novia – con mis dedos borre todo rasgo de tristeza y decepción de su rostro. Borre la péquela arruguita que se había formado en su frente y con un corto, y muy lento beso, elimine el rasgo de aquel puchero que había atacado a sus labios.

-Uhhhh, ¿cotejear? ¿Qué tienes en mente? – sus ojos brillaron de emoción y supe que mis esfuerzos de hacerla olvidar mi rechazo, había funcionado.

La acurre contra mi pecho, observando las nubes color plata que rodeaban a la luna, haciendo todo lo posible como marcar esta noche como una de las mejores que estaba seguro, recordaría al lado de Bella

-Tal vez, cenas en restaurantes modernos y elegantes, bailes en salones de…

-Mmm… no, cambiaría todo eso que dijiste por cenas como esta – apunto a nosotros y me incomode al darme cuenta de lo improvisada que había sido nuestra huida.

-Bella, una "cena" – puntualice con los dedos – sobre el techo de mi coche, en medio de la carretera, no es precisamente un lugar… apropiado.

-Tonto – se alejo solo un poco de mi, después de golpearme suavemente en las costillas – No me refiero al lugar, lo que quiero es que estemos los dos, nosotros solos

-En eso estoy más que de acuerdo.

-Tal vez, Alice me estrangule después de darte la notica en lugar de ella, pero… - alzo sus cejas provocativamente, pidiendo que la alentara a continuar

-¿Pero…?

-Seremos tíos en… aproximadamente seis meses – cubrió sus boca con sus pequeñas manos, fingiendo que accidentalmente la noticia se había escapado de sus labios

-¿Alice esta embazara? – pregunte atónito, pero más sorprendido de que Jasper no dijera nada, yo en su lugar saltaría de emoción y correría por todos los bares del pueblo invitando cervezas gratis por todo un día… o quizás hasta que la emoción se me baje un poco.

-Sí, la pobre sufrió tanto para que reajustaran su vestido, pero a la parecer funciono porque nadie lo noto. Y antes de que te enojes con Jasper, el no lo sabe

-¿Cómo que Jasper no lo sabe?

-Alice le dará la noticia en su noche de bodas, me imagino que así piensa en motivarlo más – Bella rio coquetamente y me arroje a sus labios, teniendo una imagen de Bella estando embarazada de mi. Ambos asegurando nuestros futuros juntos.

.

-Edward… - me llamo, estando ella sobre mis piernas - ¿Crees que todo tiene una razón en la vida? Quizás, no estaríamos juntos ahora, si lo hubiéramos estado antes, en la escuela.

-Yo deje de torturarme con ese pasado, Bella. Ahora miro todo lo bueno que hay a nuestro alrededor, todo lo bueno que paso y que estoy seguro pasará.

-¿Como qué? – su carita de confusión me recordaba a la de una pequeña niña a la que se le habla de Papa Noel.

-¿Tú crees que ahora Jasper y Alice estarían juntos, casados y con un bebe en camino de no haber sido por nosotros?

-Nunca lo había pensado…

-Dime que posibilidades tenían esos dos, se reencontrarse si no fuera por nosotros. Ahora serán papas y no dudo que su matrimonio dure más allá de la muerte, no hay pareja más perfecta que ellos

-Hey – hablo en todo de ofensa – Te olvidas de nosotros, ¿Qué, acaso no somos el uno para el otro?

-No, tu y yo somos algo más que eso, lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no se limita al matrimonio, o a la muerte, se que todas las cosas mortales o infinitas no le pondrán limite a lo que somos. Eso jamás

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a ser tan romántico y poético?

-Cuando te vi partir lejos de mí y sin razón, me quede solo viendo cómo te alejabas. Decidí que desde ese momento hasta que volviera a verte, porque, déjame decirte que estaba seguro que volveríamos a tener momentos como este – ella rio dulcemente – diría todo lo que en realidad sentía, sin importar el lugar o las personas que estén a mí alrededor. No volveré a quedarme sin decir o hacer algo.

_Bella Swan asintió con la cabeza, y con sus torpes y temblorosas manos limpio algo de sus lágrimas, antes de que los labios de Edward Cullen terminaran el trabajo por ella. Ambos se tomaron de la mano y dejando el auto en medio de la carretera, caminaron hasta, la que tiempo después bautizaron como su hogar._

_No tenían miedo de que quizás mañana se dieran cuenta de que, de nuevo, cometían un error al estar juntos, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, no había otra Bella para Edward o un Edward para Bella. Y eso, fue algo que sus corazones supieron desde que ambos solo tenían sus inocentes e inmaduros dieciséis años. Solo tenía que poner atención… y ver… lo que sus corazones ya veían._

_**FIN**_

Hemos terminado, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer lo que, humildemente yo escribía.

Me disculpo si les molestaba mis retrasos para actualizar, o si la historia llego a un punto donde nos les gusto y dejaron de leerla. Aun así, yo aprecio que la tomaran en cuenta

Me decidí por este final y me conformo que les guste una mínima parte de lo que a mí me gustó.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, me ayudan y las valoro. Y no saben lo feliz que me sentía cuando leía los reviews que me mandaban.

Ya por último, me gustaría que me dejaran su ultimo review, incluso aquellas que solo me agregaron como historia favorita, apreciaría mucho que me dejaran solo un comentario de cómo fue que les pareció mi historia.

Mis saludos a todas. Hasta la próxima.

_**Buon Pomeriggio **_


End file.
